Good’s Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost
by Twins of Darkness
Summary: Crossover" In order to destroy the New Breed the Destined Ones have followed Dark to the DigiWorld. A certain sister of Dark's might pull TK away from Kari. The master mind of all this evil may end Hope and Light's life.
1. Chapter One

Good's Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost

**Chapter One**

MONDAY MORNING

Takaishi Takeru slowly sketched the figure of the drawing he desired. He wasn't sure whether she noticed that he kept glancing up at her and then back down at his sketchpad to draw what his eyes and heart saw. Her hair was breath taking under the bright, shining sun. She was standing at the window of the classroom with boys surrounding her, but luckily he could see her whole stature. She was dressed in a white blouse and a mini blue skirt that showed off her long, slender legs. Of course, that wasn't the only reason why he wanted to draw her. She was... a walking beauty that had to be put to paper. Her long blonde hair and her light blue eyes just made her even more beautiful.  

He was lucky to have finish his drawing before the teacher came into the classroom. He closed his sketchpad and put it in his desk, and he put his pencil back into his pencil case with the rest of his drawing utensils. He smiled at a couple of his friend as they walked into the classroom. But he winked and smiled at his best friend when she walked into the classroom. It had been about slightly over three years since he had made "the arrangement" with his best friend's older and overprotective brother. He would pretend to be her boyfriend till her brother approved of a guy that she could go out with as a date. She wasn't happy at first, but she had adjusted to it. After all, they did live in the same house - both he and his best friend. 

"Okay, class, settle down." Mrs. Shannon, the English teacher, said. "Everybody to their seats, so we can start today's lesson." She said, as she placed the teacher's key book on her desk at the front of the classroom. She was the only black teacher in the entire school, but she fitted right in. Anybody who said anything about it was put into detention for two week, so nobody said anything about it. She was originally from the US, but decided to move over to Japan (Not the real Japan). 

It took no longer then ten seconds before everybody was in their seats and quiet. Just because this school wasn't prep, didn't mean that all the kids weren't disciplined. If public schools could become prep, it probably would have become prep. But, of course, that was all according to R.J. He was the best source of information in the school. He secretly lived in the school because he and his father didn't get along so well. But he knew a lot of things, in and out of the school. You didn't want to mess with him. Make one wrong move and... Bam! You lost a great source of information. He wasn't really big; he was more of a small size teenager. But he can be very helpful.   

"Class," Mrs. Shannon said. "I would like to announce that we have a new student today." She said proudly. The pride in her voice would make anybody think that it was some kid who was known all over the world, or a kid in a very high position in the government. But everybody knew that she also had "that tone" every time there was a new student. 

The kid that walked into the room looked very much like a cool punk. He was dressed in a black top that had a weird looking design on it in red and baggy navy blue jeans. His shoes were red and navy blue, they looked kind of cool, but yet kind of weird because it had no shoelaces. He had a red and black watch on his right wrist and a weird looking bracelet on his left wrist that had the colors red, blue, silver, and black. He also had a silver ring that had a weird looking design on it that was on his finger next to his smallest finger. Around his neck was a silver necklace with a weird looking cross on it. Strangely, he was wearing sunglasses with red lenses, a headband, and a red and black cap. It was against the dress code to wear sunglasses, headbands, and caps. 

"Why don't you tell us your name and where you're from?" The teacher suggested to the new student. She usually said those kinds of things for a new student. It seemed as though the new kid didn't have a card that said all those things. Usually a new student would go to the principle office and receive one from the principle and would hand it to the teacher when he entered the classroom. 

"My name is Dark and I live in Japan." His voice was dead. It was as though he was dead inside. Like life had no meaning to him whatsoever; like he had nothing to live for; like he was just there because he had to be; like he had no other choice; like he couldn't kill himself, so he was still living even though he didn't want to be. But yet, it seemed as though he wanted to be like this. 

"What's your last name, dear?" Mrs. Shannon asked him. Not saying how weird she thought his name was. Who would name their son Dark? Even though her mind was like partly laughing and joking around with his name, it never showed on her face. She had to keep her reputation of being always kind, caring, cheerful, and contented with her life as it was.  

He glanced at her, and then back at the class. "I don't have a last name." 

"Oh, okay," she said blankly, blinking. "Well, why don't you set yourself down next to Miss Kamiya?" She gestured towards Kari, who was sitting in the second row, third seat. That would mean he was to sit in the first row, third seat. Besides, it was the only empty seat in the classroom.  

The new student nodded his head and walked to his assign seat. His movements looked stiff, but yet relaxed. His face showed no emotion. It was hard to tell what was going through his head at the moment. If he was happy... he sure had a weird way of looking it. His expression was blank, but there was something about him that wasn't as blank as his expression from what anybody could see. There was a burning desire within him, but he seemed cool and calm. This kid was way creepy. 

Kari didn't notice it, but he had glanced at her when he sat down. The glance was quick, but he had looked. Nobody saw it, but the right corner of his mouth twitched up. It was quick. It was back down in less than a second. _She's here_...

~*~*~*~*~*~

TK sat quietly at the cafeteria, drawing on his sketchpad. The person whom he desire to get on paper was sitting way across the cafeteria. It didn't really matter how far she was. As long as he could see her beauty, that was enough. Today was just his lucky day. Every time he wanted to draw her, there was always an open view of her. Life couldn't have been better then today. Not including that one day when he was twelve.

His sketchpad was suddenly snatched from his possession. "You probably have a whole sketchpad full of her already, Takaishi. How many more do you need?" The person had a soft, feminine, and teasing tone.       

The person who had snatched the sketchpad was none other than his best friend, Yagami Hikari, or Kamiya Kari as she was now known as. She was always teasing him about girls whenever she had the chance. Every time he drew a person of the opposite sex she would tease him. He couldn't remember one female that he had drawn that Kari didn't tease him about. She even teased him when he drew a picture of her mother. There wasn't a female he could draw without being teased by his best friend. But part of him enjoyed the teasing. 

"So?" TK asked casually, as he snatched his sketchpad back when Kari sat down besides him. "I have three sketchpads full of you, and not to mention the naked drawing I have of you that's in the second sketchpad." TK said with a wide grin. "Actually," he added. "I wouldn't mind making copies of that and sticking them all around school."

"Don't you even dare, Takaishi Takeru!" Kari said angrily. "And for your information," she whispered. "I was half naked, not fully naked." She slightly backed away from him. "Just for today I won't tease you about Katharine or any other girl, but you have to keep your mouth shut about that drawing, deal?" Kari asked, as she turned and stretched her hand out.  

TK clasped his hand in hers. "Deal." They shook hands. "Go out on a date with me?" He asked when their hands parted. Just because they were best friends, didn't mean they couldn't go on dates. Anyways, it wouldn't be the first. He had taken her out on a date when they were twelve. She even kissed him after he walked her back to her house. Well, that was because she knew Davis was spying on them. The kiss was nice, but Davis refused to talk to him for a whole month. 

"I'll think about it." Kari said, as she turned away so he wouldn't see the smile she had on her lips.

After a few moments of silence, besides the noises the other students were making, a few of their friends joined them at the table. One of them had brown hair that was slightly bushy and spiked, with goggles placed above his forehead. Another one had blonde hair, nothing done with it. The third and last one had long lavender color hair; she had a bandana tied on her head to keep her hair in place. 

"Davis, Willis, Yolei."  Kari greeted her friends, as they sat down. Willis from Colorado, but he moved over a year after they had met. It took him a while, but he fitted right in and was getting use to being on a team. He could have been done with school by now if he wanted to, but he didn't enjoy going to school by himself after he had experience friendship. Being alone after working with Davis and the others wasn't the same anymore.  

"Willis, why do you have two trays?" TK asked, being the only one to notice that he had two trays of food instead of one. Not even Yolei had noticed that he had two trays. But it was probably because she wasn't wearing her glasses. She probably took them off because Ken commented on how pretty she looked without them, but she reused to where contact lenses.  

"I noticed that Kari didn't get her food, so I got it for her." Willis said, pushing one of the trays to her. "I hope I didn't get anything you don't like." He said hopingly. It was very much like him to do something this nice. Everybody, but Kari, noticed that he was being especially nice towards her. They even had gotten information from R.J. that Willis had feelings for her. But anybody could I have known that just by looking at the way he treated her.  

Kari looked down at the food, and then back up at Willis. "You probably know me better than my own brother." Kari said with a smile that proved her words true. Besides, she really wasn't all that good in lying to the people she cared deeply for. She would never admit it but she had strong feelings for Willis. Since she had let TK read her diary a few times he knew about her feelings for him. That was the reason why she stopped letting him read her diary. But she still took looks into his when he let her.  

He smiled back at her. "But TK still knows you best."

"You got that right." TK said proudly, winking at them. He knew Kari like playing basketball. He may have only met her when he was eight, but he was a fast learner. He knew what her favorite food, show, food, animal, pastime, number, and clothes. There was nothing about her he didn't know. He knew all her secrets and crushes. He had become such a great friend that she even let him read her diary a few times. Well, not after reading about her feelings for Willis. He had let he look in his a few times as well, but not as many times as she had let him take a look at hers. 

"Okay, Mr. Smarty Pants." Kari said, turning to face him. "Who is my latest crush?"

"That's simple. Rick Matthews." TK answered confidently. 

"Sorry, wrong answer." Kari stuck her tongue out at him.

"What?" TK asked in disbelief. "You had a major crush on him just yesterday. How could you have a new crush in less then twenty-four hours? You have had a major crush on Rick for a month. Crushes like that just don't go away like that." TK asked, snapping his fingers. Just yesterday, she had been bragging about Rick to him none stop. He even had to ____ her just to shut her up. He didn't think what he did, because she had sworn that she would kill him if he ever thought about what he did.   

"Hold everything!" Yolei yelled. 

TK and Kari looked at her.

"I thought you and TK were dating. Why are you two talking about current crushes on other guys? Shouldn't your crush be on TK? And, TK," she turned her gaze from Kari to TK. "doesn't it bother you that _your_ girlfriend has a crush on other men?" Yolei said, emphasizing the word _your_. She was very confused when it came to the both of then. Some times they didn't even act like they were dating. They just acted as though they were just friends, nothing more than that. But they had clearly said that they were dating. 

_Busted!_

"Just because me and TK are dating doesn't mean I don't get crushes on other guys. Besides," Kari started to ruffle TK's hair. "TK knows he'll always be my little puppy." Kari cooed. "Yes, you are." She continued. She knew these kinds of things would get to him. They always did, and always will.

TK just stared at her with glaring eyes. He knew that she knew that he knew that he hated it when she cooed him like this. Besides teasing, this was another thing she did to irritate him. Why they did this to each other? He didn't have the slightly idea. But he had a feeling that as long as they remained friends, the cooing and teasing would go prevail. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

MONDAY AFTERNOON: 1500

"He is like _the_ cutest guy in the entire school," a school girl squealed. "Maybe even the whole of Japan." She continued to her friend, who was just nodding her head in agreement. 

TK groaned as the two girls walked away. Just when he had gotten use to everybody talking about the new kid, he just had to find out that the new kid was Kari's new crush. How in the world could she have a crush on a guy she didn't even meet? Now every time he heard somebody talk about the new kid, he couldn't help but groan. 

"He may be a little creepy and his name may be a bit weird," Kari was saying. "but he sure is cute." She said to her friends Jeri, Rika, and Zoe. She had been so into talking about how cute the new kid was that she hadn't noticed that TK had been groaning for the past hour they had been there. 

"Yeah," Jeri and Zoe agreed. 

Since Rika didn't go to the same school as them, she didn't know what the new kid at their school looked like. But that was okay with her. He was just a guy. She was getting a little irritated by him because Kari, Jeri, and Zoe had been talking none stop about him ever since she sat down with them. She should have just stayed home like she usually did after school. 

"I can't believe I know either one of you." TK muttered. He was suppose to be here with Kari, alone. This was suppose to be a date, not a chitchatting outing. Everything was going smooth, at least till Jeri and Zoe. Joined by Rika later, but she was okay because she usually didn't bother with anybody. After that, the males came, but Kari wouldn't let him leave the table. 

"Why?" Kari asked, patting his back. 

"You three have been talking about a guy you haven't even met." TK groaned out his answer. He was right. He had been with Kari the whole day, and never once did she go and talk to the new kid. Sure, it was because they couldn't seem to find him every time a class finished. But that wasn't the point! The point was that she didn't even know the guy and she was going head over heels for him. 

Kari smiled. "TK, are you jealous?"

"Takaishi Takeru is never jealous." He stated firmly with a lifted fist.

"Okay, fine. You can go and sit with the guys." Kari said, seeing how miserable he was. Maybe making him sit with her wasn't such a good idea. He was starting to look like he was getting a fever. She shouldn't torture him the way she was. She should find another way to torture him. 

"Thank you." TK shot off his seat and was at the guys' table in a flash. 

"Hey," Zoe said, slightly hitting Kari on her shoulder to get her attention. "Isn't that Dark?" She said, pointing out the window. 

Kari looked out the window. "Yeah, that's him."

Rika looked out the window to see just how cute this new kid was. _What!_  What she saw wasn't cute, what she saw was... she shook her head. She wasn't going that way. He looked... dead. But she couldn't really tell because of his sunglasses. What she could see was some guy dressed in three colors – red, blue, and black. Maybe he was kind of… Rika shook her head again. 

"Deciding?" Kari asked with a smile. 

"There's nothing to decide." Rika said. "He's kind of creepy looking, evil kind of creepy looking." She specified herself. Deep in her mind she was saying something else, but she would never say it aloud even if her very life depended on her saying it. There was no way she would ever say what was in her subconscious. Besides, it was in her subconscious. She was conscious of it.  

"He..." Kari trailed off as she watched him walk into the café. 

He didn't glance at any of them, either he didn't see them, remember them, or he just didn't care. He just walked straight to the counter with looking at anyone or anything. Since Kari, Jeri, Rika, and Zoe were sitting close to the counter, they could hear what he was ordering. He didn't order anything to eat, just a milkshake to go. 

Kari froze when she saw him glance at her. Her heart nearly stopped beating. He... he glanced at her. Out of all the people, he glanced at her. Well, it looked like her crush had something for her as well as she did for him. Things seemed to be going well for her today. 

"He's probably like other guys." Rika said, bringing Kari back to reality. "He's probably conceited, ignorant, a good for nothing jerk, one of those guys who think they're so cool by the way they act, dress, and look. And he is so darn cute." Rika quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had just said. 

Kari, Jeri, and Zoe smiled at her with the expression 'See? He is cute'.

"I better get out of here before I turn into you guys." Rika said, grabbing her bag off the floor. "I'll see you guys tomorrow after school." Without waving and saying goodbye, she left. She was right. If she didn't leave them, she would probably be head over heels for that guy she only looked at. She was not like that and never would be like that. She would make sure of that. 

"It looks like the new student has his eyes on you." Zoe said to Kari. She had seen Dark glance at Kari when he was headed for the door. It didn't really matter much to her. She had her yes set on somebody eyes... Although, she would never say this to anyone, especially not to the one she had her eyes on. 

"He glancing at me doesn't mean anything." That was what she said, but it wasn't what she was thinking in her head and in her heart. He glancing at her meant everything. It meant there was hope. _Brother?_ Okay, maybe not. 

"That's what you say, but that's not what you're thinking." 

"Kari, can we go home now?" TK asked like a little child, wrapping his arms around her neck from behind. "Please, take me home, Mommy." TK pleaded like a little child. It usually worked, but not all the time. He wanted to go home, but he wasn't sure whether she wanted to go home. He forgot his keys, so he needed her to get in. 

"Only if you admit you're jealous and you'll listen to me brag about the new kid." Kari said with a smile. 

"You're evil, you know that?" TK asked, glaring at her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

MONDAY NIGHT: 0000

"Kari, play with me." TK said for the thousandth time. 

"TK, if you don't leave me alone to finish this essay," she turned on her chair to face her friend, who was being very irritating at this particular night. "I'm going to kill you. The essay is due in two more lessons, and I plan to go out with Yolei and Zoe tomorrow. So, I want to finish this essay by tonight." Kari pushed him towards his bed. "Go to bed," she ordered. "It's late."

"Aren't you going to bed to?" TK asked a little too innocently. He received a glaring look from her, but he ignored it like he always been at home. "I won't go to sleep unless you do." TK said like a stubborn child. "Please." He knew very well he what he was doing. He was keeping her from doing her work. She would go to bed and have to finish her essay tomorrow. He would be able to spent time with her without the company of her friends. 

With a sigh of defeat, she turned of the table lamp. She walked to her bed, which was opposite of TK's, and collapse down. "You win this time, Takaishi." Kari said angrily, but with a smile. She needed sleep anyway. She should be thanking him. The nightmares she had every night has been keeping her awake for the past week. Maybe tonight would be different and she would get some sleep. 

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter Two

Good's Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost

**Chapter Two**

_She was here. But why was she here? Why did she come here? She would have been better off living in __Japan__ than here. Yes, it was almost the same. But __Japan__ was much safer than this __Japan__. Why would she want to live on a country that just appeared out of nowhere? On no particular day or time, it just appeared. Why would she want to live here? This place may be right next to __Japan__, but it was no place for her. Yes, the Japanese had taken this place since nobody knew of it and claimed it. But why weren't they even the slightest bit curious as to how the country got there? Why weren't the wondering how a country could just appear out of nowhere?_

_So many questions ran through his head, but there was no one to answer them. Were there even answers for his questions? Why - It was practically in every question he had. Why did they keep him lock up? Why did they keep him in the dark? Why did they make him suffer? Why did they do the things that they did to him? Why did they make him do things he didn't want to do? Why did they always put him through such pain? Why did they do every thing that would make him miserable? Why did they do it to him when he was a child?_

_The questions had remained in his head for all these years. It almost drove him to the brink of insanity. If it wasn't for them, he would have gone insane. But weren't they the ones who had led him to the edge of insanity in the first place? What were they trying to do with him? Confused him? Make him believe things that weren't real? Teach him? Make him suffer? Why wouldn't they just tell him what they were trying to do with him? Was it necessary that he be filled with these unanswered questions? Would it help him? _

_He groaned in pain as he slammed himself against the wall. He grabbed his head that was filled with a pain, a pain that was unbearable to anyone else. His whole body felt like it was burning from the inside. Like someone had placed a flame within him. The heat was so intense he could have sworn that it was as hot as hell itself. He felt like he was being burn to death, but he wasn't dying. He felt the heat intensify. It wasn't long before he had fire covering every inch of him, but he wasn't burning. The pain in his head was greater than ever before. He needed to make the pain stop before he cried out. He wouldn't allow himself to do that. _

_He forced his way to the next room, which was his bathroom. He managed to on the shower - cold water. He stepped into his shower, letting the cold water pour down on him. But the water started to evaporate before it even let the showerhead. It wouldn't be long now if he didn't do something. He should have done this from the start, but he knew it weakened him. He didn't have a choice anymore. _

_He went to the cabinet above his sink. He moved quickly so he wouldn't see his reflection in the mirror. He yanked it opened because it was locked. He grabbed a small red and black bottle from inside. He popped the top open and poured out the pills that were inside. The pills were black in color, but that meant nothing. He counted five and popped them into his mouth. He forced himself to swallow the pills. He tossed the bottle aside in anger. He turned on the faucet. He cupped his hand under it and slashed the water against his face. He was still feeling pain but the fire that covered him was fading away._

_"Mother," the word was but a soft whisper of a child. He stared at himself in the mirror before he collapsed onto the ground. A red mark or symbol glowed softly on his cheek as he lay silently on the ground. He looked like a mere child sleeping peacefully on the ground.     _

~*~*~*~*~*~

TUESDAY AFTERNOON: 1515 

"You draw too much, you know that?" Kari asked her friend, as she took a seat next to her friend on the bench in the park. It was a beautiful sunny day, so she decided to come out for a walk. TK had dumped his school bag on his bed, grabbed another bag that seemed to be already packed, and he was out the door before she could have even asked him where he was going or when he was coming home. She decided to go out for a walk after she had finished her essay that was due tomorrow. It just so happen that she had gone to the same place TK had. 

TK smiled at her as he closed his sketchpad. "I enjoy drawing besides writing and playing basketball, so what?" TK asked, as he placed his sketchpad on the empty space besides him. TK leaned his head back so he could look up into the clear blue sky. He breathed in the fresh air that surrounded him. He smiled as he exhaled. "It's a beautiful day," he said to her. "Maybe I shouldn't waste my time drawing." TK picked up his sketchpad as he stood up. "Care to walk with me?" He asked, offering her a hand.

She took his hand, and he pulled her up. "Thank you." She said politely, but playfully. 

They began to walk. They didn't really care where they were headed. It was a big park, but they knew it almost as well as they knew each other. They didn't become really close till after the Digital World was restored. It all started with Sora and Mimi talking about how cute they looked together at the celebration party. TK had then asked Kari out on a date. She, of course, said yes. She couldn't have possibly said no to those puppy dog eyes that he had when he asked her out. She had given him a kiss on the cheek when he brought her home, but that was only because she knew that Davis was spying on them. But she also gave him that kiss because he deserved it. 

They walked, talked, smiled, laughed, shed tears of joys, and playfully scolded and hit each other. They were having so much fun that they didn't even notice that it was beginning to turn dark. It didn't really matter. Their house was only a ten, fifteen minute walk back. The park wasn't that big, and that was what scared them when they realized that it was getting dark. But how could it be?

"TK, it's too early to be getting dark." Kari said after checking what time it was. 

TK nodded his head in agreement. He had also taken a look at his watch, and it was definitely too early for it to be getting dark. It didn't rain today, and he doubted that it was going to rain. Something was going on - he could feel it running through his veins. He didn't want to say anything to Kari about it though. Everything was going great. He didn't want anything to jeopardize it. But what if this was the work of an evil Digimon? He would be putting everybody's life in danger for his own selfish reason. He didn't want that... did he?

"TK, what should we do?" Kari's worried tone brought him back to reality. 

TK looked at her, trying to keep the disappointed look out from his face. "I think we should go home and call Tai to tell him about this." He lied. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't just tell her not to worry about it and tell her that they should continue their walk. For one thing, she probably wouldn't agree with him and would insist that they go home to call somebody. So, he must as well say it first. 

"Good idea, TK." She began to walk away, but stopped when TK didn't follow her. "TK?" She said when she turned around to see him staring up at the sky. She felt worried when she saw the expression on his face. It was blank, but yet it was full of joy at the same time. It was like there was something about the dark sky that fascinated him so much. But she could see nothing but a dark sky. He stared up at the sky as though he would stare at it even if his life depended on him looking away. His eyes said that he was mesmerized by it.  

She didn't know what to do. Should she stop him from staring? Or should she just let him stare? She wished TK wasn't the one that was staring, so she could ask him what to do. There was nobody around her to ask, even if they didn't now the right answer. Now that she thought about it, there was nobody in the park. Sure, it was a school day, but some kids would come to the park to study. Did they see that it was getting dark and went home? Or was it that there really was nobody in the park today? She thought back to when she had first come to the park. She couldn't remember seeing anyone when she had come. Did somebody or something do this on purpose - to get her and TK alone, and then do something terrible to them?

Kari reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. She dialed her brother's number and put the phone to her ear. It wasn't ringing. There was something wrong with her cell phone... or maybe with everybody's cell phone. What was she going to do now? She could leave her best friend, staring up into the sky... or she could stay and try to get him to snap out of it. She then realized that she hadn't even tried. 

She walked the few steps over to him. "TK?" She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

She screamed in pain as she pulled away, her hands were now on her head. She looked at TK, nothing but fear and pain in her eyes. When she touched him... It felt like every fiber of his being was evil. She felt the evil running through him. She couldn't help him. Not with the evil that was in him now. She had to get away from him to stop the pain she felt in her head. But she couldn't just leave him. He was her best friend. She couldn't leave him, she wouldn't leave him. Leaving him, like this, was impossible for her to do. 

_That's it!_

She forced herself towards him and pressed her lips to his. It worked before. Maybe it would work again. If it didn't work, she didn't know what would. She could remember seeing him lying helplessly on the ground a few years before today. His chest raised and fell rapidly. His eyes were shut, his face was anything but relaxed, and he had been breathing extremely hard. She remembered crying, yelling at him, telling him that she would never forgive him if he left her. She saw what had happened to him. He was covered by evil, and even though it hurt to be near him... she never left his side as he laid helplessly on the ground. She didn't know why she did it, but she had kissed him. 

TK's eyes closed and then opened again. His eyes widen when he realized that Kari was kissing him... on the lips! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

TUESDAY NIGHT: 2300

"I feel like I've been through hell." TK muttered, as she sat up in his bed. He really did feel like he'd been through hell. He just didn't feel that hot. But he ached all over. What in the world happened to him? There was something about the sky that caught his attention. He didn't know what it was. He just felt drawn to. Like without it, he couldn't exist in the world. He needed it, desired it, treasured it...

"You're awake." Kari's gentle voice pulled him away from his thoughts. "Your mom called," she said, as she set a tray of food on his bedside table. "She wanted to know how you were doing." Kari sat down on her bed. "She wanted to come over," her face was cheerful, but now sad. "But something came up and she said that she knew that you would be fine. She said that if you were really in trouble to call her and she would come right away."

"I wouldn't want her to ditch her work for me anyway," TK said. "I'm fine. There's no reason why she should come over and check on me." TK tried to stand up, but the strength in his legs gave out and he fell back onto his bed with a bounce. "Good thing beds are made with springs in them." TK said, slightly bouncing up and down on his bed. TK frowned when he saw Kari's down face. "What's wrong?"

"I was afraid that I might lose you." Kari said softly with her head lowered. The kiss had worked, but he had passed out a few seconds after that. She managed to get him out of the park, and that was when she realized that her cell phone was working. Her brother was calling her to ask her where she was. She told him where she was and what had happened. He came right away and helped carry TK back to the house. He had been asleep for a few hours now. After the first three hours, she thought that he would never wake up at all. But her brother gave her the hope that TK would have given her. 

"You'll never lose me." TK said, as he managed to move over to her bed. He wrapped his arms around her. She turned her face into his shoulder and began to cry. "Why are you always trying to drown me every time I pass out and wake up again?" He asked jokingly. He didn't really remember much about that day, but he did know that he made a joke when he woke up. He awoke to find Kari crying against his chest. He asked her why she was trying to drown him. She had slapped him for making such a joke when he was at the brink of death. 

"Why do you always make me worry half to death and make a joke?" She asked angrily, but still crying. 

"The point is that I'm still alive." TK said, pushing her away so he could look at her. "I make jokes so the mood won't be so down. Even though their lame and stupid," he admitted. "they bring the mood up and everybody seems to have a higher spirit. Nobody likes to hang around glum people. As long as I'm alive," he stated. "I'll always make my stupid, lame jokes to cheer the mood up."

Kari raised her hand and slapped him. "I hate you!" She screamed into his shoulder as she cried more. 

"I was wondering when you were going to slap me and say that you hated me." TK said, rubbing his cheek while his other hand comforted her. She had done the same thing a few years ago. He just didn't get women. He wondered whether anybody did. They say that they hated you and here they are, crying on your shoulder. Hadn't he already explained to her why he made stupid, lame jokes? Kari was Kari, he guessed. 

"Why do you always do this to me?" Kari asked through sobs. 

"This has only been the second time, and this time I wasn't out that long." TK said after taking a look at the digital clock on his desk. "The last time I did this to you, I was out for three days. But this time I was only out for a few hours." TK pushed her away so he could look at her. He wiped her tears away. "Don't cry. I hate to see you cry. It breaks my heart to see you cry. Could you please stop crying? For me?"

Kari smiled at the way he said 'for me'. "I hate you." Kari said, the smile still on her face. 

"Does that mean you won't stop crying?" TK asked, crestfallen. "Why?" TK began to pretend to cry. "Don't you love me anymore?" TK asked, tugging on her sleeve. "Why don't you love me anymore? Tell me what I did wrong? I don't want you to not love me. I liked the way things were between us. Where are you breaking my heart when I just regained consciousness?" It was very obvious that he was just pretending to be heart broken. He wasn't really a very good actor when it came to this kind of acting. 

"You make me so angry, you know that?" Kari crossed her arms over her chest and slightly turned away from him, but making sure he saw her pouting before she turned away from him. 

"Was it something I said?"

"No."

"Was it something I did?"

"No."

"Was it something I didn't do?"

"Maybe." 

TK rubbed his chin as he tried to think of what he didn't do. He already had been on the brink of death, he had almost made her worry to death, he had made his stupid, lame joke, he had said the whole 'you don't love me anymore' routine that he had been working on... what in the world did he not do? What in the world did he not do to make Kari angry? He knew it was somewhere in his brain, he just didn't know where. Could he have done it when he was on the brink of death before? He just couldn't think of anything that would fix this situation. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

WEDNESDAY MORNING

Kari paced the floor outside the door. TK had been in that room for quite some time now. How long did it take to get information? He had been in that room for about an hour. She knew this was a bad idea from the start. Why didn't she just force him to stay home today? She should have. He had been through quite a bit the day before yesterday. She had gone through quite a bit herself, but she was fine. He shouldn't have come to school today because of what happened. He should have been in bed resting. 

"I can't take this anymore," Kari reached for the doorknob. 

She jerked back when it opened and TK came out. "Kari, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked, taking a hold of her arm and pulling to a corner so they wouldn't be heard by the passing students. "I know that you wanted to spend time alone with me..." he started to rub the back of his neck. "but I kind of invited someone to tag along with us to the café." He said. "I hope you don't mind that I did that."

"Who said I wanted to spend time alone with you? I suggested that we should go to the café after school to study since you didn't want to come home so early." Kari reminded, corrected. 

"That's besides my point."

"Who did you invite?"

TK walked back to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and a boy who looked no older than twelve stepped out of the room. He had short, spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and short orange colored pants. He had a bandana tied around his neck that hid the string of his necklace. On his necklace was a silver angel that looked like she was defending something. 

"Kari, this is R.J. R.J., this is my girlfriend, Kari." He made the proper introductions. 

"This is the info guy?" Kari whispered to TK.

TK nudged her, telling her to be quiet. "It's okay," R.J. said. "I'm used to being only known as 'the info guy'." It was obvious that he was trying not to sound sad. Sadness, loneliness, and hurt were the only things written in his beautiful blue eyes. 

"I'm sorry, R.J," Kari apologized. "I didn't mean it that way. I just expected you to be--." She was cut of by TK nudging her shoulder. She was obviously about to say something that would offend him, or would make him sad all over again. She wasn't angry at TK for cutting her off if that was why he had interrupted her sentence. She didn't want to hurt R.J.'s feelings, again. 

"I told you that it was okay," R.J. said, lowering his head so they wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. "I know people make fun of me because I'm sixteen and I look like a twelve year old and I sound like one too. Nobody can ever seem to remember that my name is R.J., but that's okay with me. 'The info guy' is okay with me. My dad doesn't even remember my name at times. So it really doesn't matter." He lifted his head, a smile on his face. 

TK and Kari gave each other and R.J. a small smile. "Well, you gave me the information I needed," TK said. "So, now I have to pay you. How about a huge glass cup of chocolate milkshake as payment for the information you just gave me a few moments ago?" TK asked as though he were asking a little boy. 

R.J. lifted an eyebrow at him. "I think you're forgetting how old I am." R.J. said. 

"Sorry," TK said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you really sixteen?" Kari asked, looking at him suspiciously. He sure didn't look like he was sixteen. He didn't act like he was sixteen. And he sure didn't sound like he was sixteen. His voice sounded like he was just a preteen. The why he talked was also like he was just a preteen. She had her doubts about him. He must have been lying. He was probably one of those young geniuses and he didn't want to tell or let anybody know that. He probably knew that some of the other kids would pick on him if they knew about it.  

"You want to see my identification?" R.J. asked, already searching his pockets for his wallet that held his ID in it. 

"No, I think I'll trust you instead."

R.J. stopped searching and nodded his head at her. "How come I've never seen you before? Don't you need information about something? I know that I've never seen you because you're in none of my classes, but I'm sure you need and want some information of some sort."

"I get my information elsewhere." She hoped that what she said didn't offend him in any way. "Not that I think that you give out lousy information. It's just that I like to stick with people I know." She didn't want him to think any other way. She was partly lying to him. She thought he was just one of those kids who thought that they knew everything. But she also rather stick to people she knew for information. 

"You're lying, aren't you?"   

"What makes you say that?" Kari asked, looking away so he wouldn't see the guilty look on her face. How in the world did he know that she was lying? It was as though he had read her mind. Could it possibly be that this kid could read people's mind? And that was how he knew most things?

"You're not a very good liar. You're known for being kind to people." R.J. said, putting his hands behind his head. "I don't mean to rush, but we should go. Motomiya is going to tag along if we don't head for the café now." Before they could have questioned him about it, he had begun to walk away from them. 

They turned their heads in the opposite direction he was walking. Their jaws dropped when they saw Davis walking towards them. How in the world could he have known that Davis was headed their way? He had just turned the corner. R.J. couldn't have heard Davis walking towards them, and he couldn't have possibly seen Davis walking towards them. R.J. sure had some secrets that they would like to know of. 

"R.J., wait up!" TK called out as he and Kari raced to catch up with him. 

They caught up with him since he wasn't running. "How well do you think you did on your essay?" R.J. asked Kari. 

"No good." Kari said, glaring at TK. 

"That's not what Mrs. Shannon thinks. She was bored, so she decided to read your essay since it was on the top of all the rest. She found it really good," R.J. winked at Kari. "Interesting topic you picked. I wonder where you got all those ideas from." R.J. said, looking at TK and then back at her. 

Kari blushed.  

To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter Three

Good's Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost

**Chapter Three**

MONDAY AFTERNOON: 1700

It had been one whole week and there wasn't a Digimon in sight. Sure, it was a good thing that a Digimon wasn't tearing the town apart but they were almost bored to death. They had been spending all their time at the café, drinking till they couldn't stop going to the bathroom. Davis and Takato who were the most bored. They were the ones who had the most drinks, but they didn't spend a lot of time in the restroom. They others had things to do so they weren't so bored. They hung around at the café but with things to do. 

Davis and Takato's head were resting on the table. Yolei was reading a book while sipping her drink. Cody was reading a book about a swordsman. Ken was doing some homework he had failed to finish on Friday and got into trouble with the teacher early that Monday morning. Henry was sitting at a table by himself with his sister going on about something nobody was quite too sure of. Rika and Jeri were playing cards. Kenta and Kazu were also playing cards. Ryo wasn't around because he was busy training with Cyberdramon. Takuya was just sitting in his seat doing nothing. Kouji was sitting by himself looking out the window. Zoe was talking with Tommy and J.P. 

TK and Kari entered the café. They had been looking for R.J. ever since he had taken off on Friday. They had taken him out for a drink on Wednesday and had gotten to know so much about him. They had even found out that he had a partner Digimon, Poyomon. After that afternoon they had been meeting up with each other. They were surprised at how open he was with them. It was all going well till Davis started picking and teasing him. That was when it all went bad. They had found out that their friend hadn't been totally open with them. He had taken off with nothing but anger at Davis in his heart, and TK and Kari knew that. 

"You guys look tired," Davis said as his two friends sat down. "You honestly look like you haven't slept in days, maybe even weeks if I didn't know any better." Davis chattered on about how they looked. It didn't matter much to anyone because they knew he was only joking around and didn't really mean any of it. 

"Davis, shut up!" TK reached across the table, grabbed Davis by the collar, and tossed him aside. His teeth were gritted in anger, anger burned in his blue eyes, and his fist were now clenched by his sides. "I've had enough of you, I can't take it anymore! You're the reason why he took off! You should be helping us look for him!" TK yelled at him fiercely. 

TK's sudden outburst startled everybody. TK had never snapped before. Even if he was angry he wouldn't show it unless it was towards evil. He had always been the sweet, caring, and innocent guy. The anger in his eyes was nothing compared to anything they had ever seen before. It was pure anger. There wasn't any worry, confused, or sad. The look was just anger and nothing else. 

"TK?" Kari said softly, as she placed her hand on his shoulder. 

TK looked over his shoulder at her. His eyes soften when he saw the worry and sadness in her eyes. 

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

TK shook his head a bit and smiled at her. "Yeah," he said with a reassuring smile. He turned to Davis who was lying on the floor. "Sorry, Davis, I didn't mean to snap." TK's hand went up to his head, which seemed to be hurting like crazy now. The pain was worse than any other headache he had gotten before. This one felt like something was burning in his head. The pain was almost too much for him to handle but he didn't want to worry anyone. 

"TK?"

TK shook his head. He looked at his best friend and gave her a small smile. "I just have a slight headache. I haven't been getting enough sleep." TK sat back down on his chair. He smiled at Kari again when she looked at him with her worried eyes. He sent Davis an apologetic look as he got up from the floor. He felt terrible. He didn't know what had gotten into him. Shout at him yes, but never toss him aside. He didn't even know he could lift Davis off the ground more the less toss him some ways away.  He just felt anger rise up in him and his body just acted on its own without permission from his brain. 

"Have you been working out?" Davis asked, sitting down at the table furthest from TK. "The last time we checked you couldn't even lift me a millimeter off the ground." Davis said, referring to the time they had gone to the park and a little kid's kite got stuck in a tree branch that was over a pound. TK was assigned to lift Davis so he would be tall enough to reach the branch. TK had tried his best but he couldn't lift Davis.

"Must be some unknown muscles," TK joked as his hand remained on his head. 

"TK, do you want some aspirin?" Kari asked worriedly. She had seen his face wince in pain a couple of times. She was worried about him. He was in pain whether he said it or not. She could tell. She had always been very close with him since she was eight – both physically and emotionally. It was part of the whole Child of Hope and Child of Light thing. 

"I'm sure it'll wear off." TK said reassuringly. His head felt as though it was about to explode but he didn't want to tell anyone that. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It wasn't because he wasn't getting enough sleep. He was getting plenty of sleep. He only searched for R.J. from when school finished to whenever he felt it was time to go home and do his homework. He always gave himself enough time to finish more than half his homework before dinner. He didn't look for R.J. after dinner or anything. He had actually been going to bed earlier than usual.

Before Kari could say anything to object, Tailmon had jumped onto the table. 

Ryo ran into the café. "There's a Digimon at three o' clock." Ryo said breathlessly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

MONDAY AFTERNOON: 1800

The harmless looking little Digimon cocked its head sideways at the sight of the kids and their Digimon partners. The little brown puppy with his big bright blue eyes stared straight at them. The little Digimon had a metal bandana tied around his neck. He had a small plastic hammer strapped to his back. The little puppy had a black streak down his back and had a small horn on his head. His spotted tongue hung out of his mouth. 

All the Digimon partners were in their higher forms. Takuya and the others had also Sprit Evolved to help out the others. They thought that it would be a very high level Digimon so they had advanced to higher levels on their way over from the café. It looked as though they didn't need to. With this kind of Digimon their battles will be over in a flash. But how could this little Digimon cause so much damaged – buildings were destroyed, the ground looked as though something heavy had dropped on it, and there were debris everywhere. 

"Pumon digivolves to..." even his voice matched his cute looks. A pinkish greenish void surrounded the little Digimon as he Digivolved. The void grew as big as some of the buildings around. The void disappeared, revealing something very much unexpected. The giant salamander looking Digimon roared loudly. He was a giant salamander who was wearing pants like a Gargomon and had an ammo belt across his chest. He had a long blade on his head and had two long fangs sticking out of his mouth. The tip of his tail was made out of metal. He had a giant hammer on his back that could fire out bullets. He also had an eye patch on that covered his left eye. "Mandermon... because somebody else already took the name Salamon."

"Okay," Davis said awkwardly. "That was really unexpected. What level is he now?" Davis asked, turning towards Takato for his answer. They were usually the ones with the information because of their DigiVice or D-Arc. Okay, maybe the word 'usually' wasn't fully accurate – 'always' was more like it. Besides yelling when their Digimons were down, they gave very good information from their D-Arc. 

"For years you kids have defeated every Digimon that has threatened you and your world," like any other evil Digimon, it didn't need to open its mouth to speak. "But now," the Digimon looked at itself and then back at them with an evil smile. "I am one of the many new breeds of Digimons that have been created by our Lord and Master. I speak for all of us by saying, 'nothing will stop us from destroying the human race'." The Digimon had a smirk on his face as he spoke. "As the first new breed of a greater batch of Digimons, 'it is an honor to be the first to face you all'." He said with a bow of his head. 

"Now, to even the number difference," he took a deep breath in. "Slim Shot!" He spat out a huge ball of slim onto everyone, which was totally gross, especially for the girls. The green slim was sticky and gooey and kept them stuck to where they were standing. None of them could move. Those who were in the air were brought down to the ground because of how heavy the slim was and were stuck to the ground. "It's such a disadvantage that we won't be able to have a fight about. My master told me to finish you all off as soon as possible and that's what I plan to do."

"What are we going to, TK?" Kari asked, trying her best to get free from the slim. 

TK's eyes were dark and were burning with anger. "I say we kill him. Make him pay for doing this to us and making a fool out of us. We're just standing here like idiots, defenseless because we can't move. I'll show him who the fool is," he said angrily, as he put all of his strength into getting free from the slim. TK screamed as he pulled free from the slim. TK stepped towards Mandermon. "You wanna fight. Let's fight." TK put his hand on his heart as he looked at Angemon. "Angemon!"

Angemon started to glow and he broke free from the slim, but the glow color was black, which was really weird because he usually glowed yellow. "Angemon digivolves to..." a black void surrounded Angemon as he began to Digivolve. The void disappeared. "HolyAngemon!" Before he could charge for Mandermon, he felt something holding him back. "HolyAngemon dark change!" The dark void came back to hide HolyAngemon. 

He screamed as he came crashing back to the ground. 

"Hope and darkness don't go together." TK said softly to himself. 

Mandermon smirked at him. "Child of Hope lost his touch?" Mandermon mocked. "You were the one I wanted to face most, but it looks like you have lost your touch." Mandermon gave TK and HolyAngemon another smirk and started towards the highest building around. He was going to climb it and from there he was going to destroy all of them. They didn't know why he needed to do it from the building. 

TK was burning with anger as he watched Mandermon get closer and closer to killing them. "No," he whispered to himself. "I won't let you kill anyone. Not now. I'm not ready to die and neither is Kari!" The symbol of Hope appeared on his t-shirt over his heart. 

HolyAngemon began to glow yellow and his power was restored. 

"Too late, kid!" Mandermon yelled from the top of the building. "Eternal Slim Shot!" He began to glow and is whole body shot out slim at them. This slim was different from the one before. It allowed them to move again but it stuck to them like glue. They could pull on it all they wanted but they still wouldn't be able to get it off. 

They all realized that the slim was tightening around them, trying to squeeze the life out of them. All of them dropped to their knees. Trying as hard as they could to breathe but nothing was getting into their lungs. TK was the only one still standing but his knees were bent. Agnimon was on one knee and was trying his best to stand. Wolfmon was doing a better job then he was though. But TK lost all his strength and collapse to the ground, not breathing. Agnimon and Wolfmon lost their strength as well and collapsed, but they were still breathing. 

"TK." Kari said through gritted teeth. 

"Heat Laser!" A red beam hit the slim that was covering Kari. 

Kari could feel the extreme heat of the laser and it melted the slim. All the slim melted off and Kari began to breathe in the air again, coughing constantly. The red beam melted off the slim from everyone and every Digimon as well. They all began to gasp for air, a couple of coughs escaping. They would all be wondering where the beam came from if they weren't too busy trying to get as much air into their lungs as possible and exhaling it. 

A dog like Digimon jumped out in front of them from a high building. He had a red mark on his face, the tip of his ears and tail, the front of his legs, and his back was red. His eyes were green and intense but he had a smirk on his face. The rest of him was black. The Digimon had his side turned towards Mandermon and his head turned to the side so he would be looking at Mandermon. It looked as though he was protecting them. 

"Who are you to interfere?" Mandermon asked angrily. 

The Digimon's smirk grew. "Triple Flare Shot!" The Digimon shot out a ball of fire at Mandermon. The ball split into three balls as at flew towards Mandermon. The three balls of fire crashed into Mandermon and created a mist of smoke. A groan was heard coming from the mist of smoke. 

Their jaws dropped when they saw pieces of data floating around the mist of smoke. He had defeated the Digimon with one attack. Maybe his attack was the equivalent of three since it slit into three balls of fire. They didn't know what to think. First they were on the brink of death and all of a sudden a Digimon comes out of nowhere and stops them from being killed. 

"Data Store!" The loose data came to him and his body absorbed the data. He turned around to look at Kari. He blinked and looked away. He jumped out of sight. 

"That was a close call," Davis mumbled as he pushed himself off the ground. 

Kari looked around as her friends talked amongst each other about what just happened. Kari looked around the area, trying to find the Digimon that had just saved their lives.  Her eyes scanned the roof tops of buildings but there was no sight of the Digimon. Her eyes widen when she spotted something unexpected. It was Dark. He was standing onto of a building and was looking at them. But she wasn't an hundred percent sure it was him. It looked like him but it was quite far away to be a hundred percent sure. But what would he be doing on top of a building.

~*~*~*~*~*~

MONDAY MORNING

Kari stared at Dark from across the school. She was almost positive that it was him on top of the building that day when they fought Mandermon. It had been exactly a week since they had fought that Digimon and also exactly two weeks since Dark had come to their school. She had only told TK that she had saw Dark standing on the roof top of a building that day. TK just told her not to bother about it. But how could she? Wasn't it quite a coincidence that the day Dark came to their school there wasn't a Digimon in sight for a week? And on the particular day he just happened to be on a roof top when a Digimon attacked. 

"Kari?" TK said, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

Kari jumped in shock. Her heart raced as she put her hand over it because it felt as though it was going to jump out of her chest. "TK, you could have scared the life out of me." Kari said as she collapsed down on the bench. "I would like to know why you're being so sneaky today." Kari said, glaring at him. 

"I wasn't sneaking," TK said, sitting down besides her. "I just thought you were daydreaming and--."

"I do not daydream!" Kari snapped at him. "I was just...uh...um..." She could seem to find the right words to explain what she was doing. If she told TK that she was watching Dark's every move he might get the wrong idea or accuse her of not believing in him when he said it was just a coincidence and nothing more. She had always trusted him and she didn't want him to get the wrong idea now. But she couldn't think of anything else to say. "I'm pondering on your say last week about Dark being on that roof top." It was the best she could think of. 

"So you don't trust me?"

"TK, there's a very good reason why I was stuttering," Kari said, standing up and standing in front of him. "I didn't want you to think that I didn't trust you. It's just that I don't think that it was a coincidence. It didn't look like he was just standing there when some Digimon attacked. It looked as though he had purposely been up there to watch us fight it." Kari's shoulders tensed up as she spoke. "It looked as though he was ready to watch us die. The look on his face, from what I could see, wasn't worried or happy at all when we were saved."

"Maybe it wasn't him." TK suggested. 

"Maybe I should go ask him," Kari mumbled.  

"Maybe you should," since it was a mumbled he didn't think she was serious. 

A smile appeared on her face. "I think I shall ask him." Kari patted TK on the head and started for Dark, who was sitting on the wall that surrounded the whole school. If it wasn't him on top of the building, she had nothing to worry about. If it was him, she could ask him what he was doing there. What could possibly go wrong in just asking him a simple question – where were you exactly one week from today? If he avoided the question that would mean that he was there. With her mind set on asking him, she just went straight towards him. 

"Kari, I was only joking," TK protested but it was too late. She was already under Dark and he didn't want to be near the new kid. He was creepy. He had to agree though that Dark had the looks for girls to fall to their knees at the sight of him. He didn't know how Kari could manage to ask him whether he wanted her dead.

"Ahhh, excuse me." Kari called up to Dark. 

He looked down at her, an eyebrow peering over the edge of his sunglasses. He jumped down with a thud.

Kari couldn't seem to find her voice anymore. Even with all the stuff that hid his face, he still looked incredible good looking for a sixteen year old. He was definitely under the 'drop-dead-gorgeous' category. She wished he could take his sunglasses off so she could know the color of his eyes. Were they brown, green, gray, blue... She couldn't ask him or say anything to him at this moment. He was just too breath-taking. 

She fiercely shook her head to clear it. "Hi," she managed to say. "You probably don't remember me," _where did that come from. _Those weren't the words she had planned to say to him but it had just come out and there was no way of covering it up now. She must have looked so much like a dork to him right now and she wanted to kill herself for it. "I'm--." 

"I know exactly who you are."

He remembered her. 

She almost fainted.

"You're Miss Kamiya from English and Math class. Your desk is right next to mine in both classes. You've taken more than one glace at me every time we're in class. I know you stare, look, or glance at me every time I'm within seeing distance. You always find yourself speechless whenever you're in the same room as I am. Therefore, you never worked up the courage to actually come up to me and introduce yourself. Am I right so far?"

Kari could only nod her head. 

"Is there something you want from me?"

"Oh, yeah," Kari shook her head once again. "I was just wondering, where were you on Monday?" She knew he was smart enough to know she meant last week. If he knew all those things about her, he was surely smart enough to know that she meant last week. Unlike some people by the name of Motomiya Davis who wouldn't have the slightest idea when Monday was. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh?"

"You saw me last week. You know very well where I was on Monday." He lifted his cap of his head slightly and placed it back down on his head. He turned around and jumped back onto the wall. He jumped down on the other side, so she didn't know which way he was headed. 

"Kari?" TK placed his hand on her shoulder. 

Kari jumped, once again shocked. "TK, why do you keep sneaking up on me today?" Kari asked with one hand once again over her pounding heart. 

"You're just jumpy today."

To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter Four

Good's Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost

**Chapter Four**

THURSDAY AFTERNOON: 1600

TK and Kari watched the Poyomon crawl all over R.J. from his right shoulder to his left. R.J. had appeared before them when they were hanging out at the café on Monday after school. They asked him where he had been but he only shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject to school. He had been excused from school for the days that he had been gone so he wasn't counted as absent. He apologized to Davis for losing his temper. Davis only gave a few 'ums' and just said that it was okay and that he had forgiven him. But everybody knew that Davis didn't remember what he was forgiving R.J. for.  

"R.J., can I ask you something?" TK asked, leaning across the table towards R.J.

"Sure," he answered casually. 

"Can you read peoples' minds?" He wouldn't be surprised if R.J. really could but denied it. There was just something different about him. He wasn't like other people. Of course, R.J. would probably run away like before if he said that to him. How else could he have known that Davis was headed their way? How could he have known if he couldn't read peoples' minds and heard Davis? That was the only explanation he could think of. 

"What are you talking about, TK? What would give you that crazy idea?" He said easily with a smile of curiosity. 

"When Davis made you mad that day, your eyes became intense and everything around you started to shake. I felt my chair shaking. Then all of a sudden Davis starts floating in the air and wherever your eyes were directed at Davis would be floating at that spot. The only way you could have done that is if you have physic abilities. And I have a feeling that you can make people forget that because Kari doesn't remember a thing and neither does anybody that was there." TK kept his voice low so nobody else would hear. 

  
R.J. smiled as he lowered his head. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Had he really failed? How could he have failed? He had never failed to do so before. He had done it to everyone else, but it appeared that he had failed with TK. He had to try again. His secret must remain a secret forever. He would take his secret to his grave along with him. 

"Don't lie to me, R.J.," TK begged. "I just want to be your friend. I want you to learn to be open with me. Why won't you let me be you friend?" TK's eyes were sincere. He was serious about what he said. He did want to be R.J.'s friend, half because R.J. didn't have any friends and the other half because he wanted to know more about R.J.'s supposed powers. He didn't know why he was so fascinated by it. "R.J. please," TK pleaded softly. 

He failed again. It didn't work. "Sure you weren't dreaming, TK?" R.J. asked, slightly laughing. He had to act cool, as though he had really no idea what TK was talking about. He didn't know what was wrong but he wasn't going to let anything ruin his life just because he lost his temper over somebody calling him a baby. 

"Positive." He said sternly. 

"You're different from others, you know that?" R.J. stood up. He couldn't stay around TK. He had failed to make him forget about that day. He had done so with everyone else but he couldn't seem to do it with TK.  It worked with the Child of Light, but why didn't it work on him? Was he different from the others? How could that be? All he's ever known was that the Child of Light was the most valuable. She was the one most evil was after and not anybody else. What was going on?

"R.J., wait!" TK called out, as he stood, but it was too late, R.J. was already out the door and on his way towards the school. He already knew what R.J. was hiding from him. It's just that he wanted R.J. to admit it himself. Why couldn't he just do that? He had been a friend to R.J. for a while now. Why couldn't the boy just open up to him? Was he doing something wrong? Why couldn't R.J. just trust him?

"What happened between you two?" Kari asked, as she took a seat next to TK. 

"I think I was trying too hard." TK said, as he collapsed back down onto his seat. 

"Why are you trying so hard?" 

"I don't know. I seem to be getting more..." TK trailed off. If he finished his sentence Kari would worry about him and he didn't want that. He was perfectly okay. Maybe not a hundred percent, but close enough not for him to tell her what he thought was wrong with him. What was he talking about? There was nothing wrong with him. He just didn't feel like himself today, that's all. After a good nights' rest he'll be back to being his old self again... he hoped.

"What?" Kari asked softly. 

TK shook his head and smiled at her. "It's nothing. Can we just drop the subject?" He knew that she wouldn't push him for more answers. That was one of the many things he liked about her. She never pressured him about anything. She knew he didn't like it when people did that so she didn't do it herself, no matter how worried she was about him. He didn't want to make her worry but this was one thing he had to face on his own. He wasn't the little kid he was when he first went to the Digital World. He had grown up and was capable of doing things on his own.  

"Sure." She was worried and wanted to know more, but she didn't press on. "Want to go see a movie later?" He was usually the one who asked that question but just this once she'd be the one who asks him. TK had been acting strange ever since that incident at the park. He refused to let her worry about it or even remember it. But how could she forget? Her brother told her not to worry since TK said he was okay. But he wasn't acting like himself these past few days. She wished he would just tell her the truth. 

"I thought that was my line," TK mumbled to her with a smile. She smiled back at him. "I'd love to catch a movie, but I have a few things I want to take care of before this day is over." He regretted rejected her when her smile was replaced with a frown. He hated to see her unhappy but he had to get away to clear his head and figure out what in the world was wrong with him. "Don't be unhappy. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"What could you possibly be doing that I can't tag along?" She couldn't, she wouldn't let him go this time. He was worrying her too much for her to let him off this time. He always told her where he was going and usually asked her whether she wanted to tag along. He seemed to be getting further and further away from her each day that passed since what happened at the park. She wasn't going to let anything change between them. Not now. Not when she... that didn't matter. She couldn't let him get so far that she could never get him back. 

"Kari, I can't always be with you, okay!" TK snapped, standing up and slamming his hands onto the table. Some times she could be do darn frustrating. He couldn't always be with her. She should know that. He had his own life apart from hers. What in the world was wrong with her? He couldn't always be with her just because that was what she wanted. He couldn't just walk away from what he was doing just because that was what she wanted. He had a life of his own. Why couldn't she just back off!

Fear and sadness entered Kari's eyes. He had never yelled at her before. Maybe he had yelled at her before, but never like this. Did he really want to be on his own? She didn't want to go with him so he would be around her. She wanted to go because she was worried about him. She knew he couldn't always be with her. She had known that for a very long time. If he wanted to go alone all he had to do was just tell her that. He didn't have to yell at her.

TK frowned when he saw the fear and sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kari. I didn't mean to--."

"I'll see you at home." She interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "You best do your stuff before night falls." She grabbed her bag that she had placed under the table and was out of the café before TK could say anything more. If he didn't want her around all he had to do was say so. He didn't have to yell at her. The TK she knew seemed to have disappeared. He wasn't the TK she once knew. He was somebody totally different. She was beginning to wonder whether the TK she used to know would ever come back. She wasn't going to take this. She had to clear her head before she headed back home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

THURSDAY NIGHT: 2000

Kari ate dinner by herself that night. TK didn't come home for dinner. She knew that he wouldn't, so she didn't prepare his share. But if he did come home he would have to cook for himself. If he didn't want to be with her that was his business and not hers. She never wanted him always with her. She just wanted to tag along to make sure he was okay. That was all. But he yelled at her and that was enough for her not to bother with him. She wasn't sure whether she continued to be angry with him or happy. If he was going to be like this Tai would never let their arrangement go any further. She would be free to date whoever she pleased. 

After doing some homework, thinking, resting, and more homework she decided that she needed to take a bath. It kind of felt weird. She usually finished more than half her homework before dinner that way she didn't take up much time doing it after dinner. But since she had been too busy being angry with TK she wasted her time walking around town trying to cool off. She had also taken up time cooking dinner. She finished her dinner rather late because she was watching TV while eating. She usually took her bath early but she had a change of plans for today. 

She closed the bathroom door behind her, locked it, and then switched on the heater. She stripped of her clothes and stepped into the shower. She turned on the water and let the water beat down on her. She wasn't the kind that would show her emotions with actions. She would just let the water wash away all her unsure feelings she had inside of her. Why was TK being so distant from her these past few days? Was it because of what happened at the park two weeks ago on Tuesday? If she asked Izzy to find out more about happened and if TK found out about he might think that she didn't trust him and would get all mad about it. She didn't know what to do. 

Since she was under the running water she didn't hear the soft click that came from the door. 

"I'm sorry," she heard a soft voice say. 

She turned her head to see TK. She was shock to see him. Not because he had entered the bathroom while she was taking a bath but because she didn't expect him to come home so early. She thought he would probably come home late from being with some girl. It would explain why he didn't want her to tag along. He had always had a thing for Katharine and since she was one of them she wouldn't say no if he asked her out. They weren't really dating so it would be okay. But the others didn't know that. She had almost hated Katharine for no reason. But then why didn't TK want her to tag along? 

"I wasn't sure whether you wanted me to come home for dinner or not so I just walked around town. I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry about what I did. I'm really sorry for yelling at you." His eyes were sincere. For some strange reason, he felt like he was being stabbed in the heart and the blade was twisting inside of him, making his wound bigger. He had been like this for a while now. Every time he did something nice or was being sincere or good about something the pain was there. 

"TK, you shouldn't be in here." Kari said, keeping her back to him so he wouldn't see anything that he wasn't suppose to. She chose that sentence so she could change the subject and get him to leave. If he asked her whether she forgave him or not, she wouldn't be able to answer him. She wasn't sure whether she did or not. She was still angry and upset at him for yelling at her but she didn't hate him. If she forgave him, he would think that he could get away with anything with her. If she didn't, their friendship might not last long. She liked their friendship. She could tell him anything and everything. Sometimes he threatened her with that, but he was just kidding around... well, at least most of the time. 

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," TK said softly, remembering the time his mother died. Nobody really knew how she had died. She was found lying in an alley with blood spilling out of her. The people who found her quickly took her to the hospital where she died. The doctor found a wound on her side, but he couldn't identify it. Nobody could seem to identify the wound on her side. Everybody thought he was going to have a complete breakdown. His father couldn't come back from the States because he said that he had to finish his work there. Matt refused to come back because he was in the middle of school. He had gone to the States to do 12th grade and then college.  

He refused to eat anything. He kept himself locked up in his room and wouldn't even let Kari in even though half the room was hers. That was when Tai moved out so she could take his room. He reduced his intake of water and his lips became dry. His face was always pale. He spent most of his time crying in his room. He could remember Kari's soft voice, begging him to eat something. He had paid no attention. He just wanted to be left alone. A month and a half after his mother died, Kari's parents had to go to a funeral overseas. He then realized that he didn't want to be alone at this time. He realized that he had a friend who would stick by him and comfort him. 

But the only problem was that she was taking a bath when he realized this. He didn't know why he did it till this day, but he had pushed open the door and went in. He later found out that Kari had found no point in locking the door since nobody was in the house but her and TK and she thought that TK wouldn't leave his room. He had entered the shower and wrapped his arms around her. He cried against her neck. She knew why he was there and she did comfort him. She pulled him down to the floor and hugged him. He mostly cried against her chest. She didn't seem to mind. That was when he realized how much she cared about him and he snapped out of it. The days passed and he came out of his room and started eating again and soon he was back to normal.

"Your tears blurred your vision and you know it." Kari said back to him.  "Please leave."        

~*~*~*~*~*~

FRIDAY AFTERNOON: 1600

"You did what!" TK exclaimed when Kari told him the unbelievable. It was believable now that she told him and had actually done it, but before she had done it, it would be unbelievable. She had actually asked Dark to meet her at the café today. She had slipped a note into his locker. But that didn't necessarily mean that he would show. He didn't look like the kind that would show up just because he got a note in his locker. He didn't even look the kind to come when asked personally. He didn't look the kind to even step out of his house unless going to school. He fully doubted that Dark would show up. He was willing to bet anything that Dark wouldn't show. 

"Relax, TK." Kari said. "I'm sure he isn't that bad." 

"Not that bad?" TK said in disbelief and a bit of disgust. "That guy hasn't made any friends ever since he arrived at our school." TK said as a few of their friends entered the café. "Hey," he greeted his friends. They greeted back but sat somewhere else. "I'm telling you, Kari," TK said, leaning closer to her. "He's dangerous I tell you, stay away from him." TK leaned back against the backrest of his chair. 

"Why won't you admit that you're jealous?" Kari asked, her eyes smiling. 

"Because..." TK trailed off. He glared at his friend's smiling face. She was good but luckily he had figured out what she was trying to do. He would never admit that he was jealous. Not that he was jealous or anything. "I am not jealous. I don't get jealous because I don't have to be. You have a crush on Dark, no big deal. You'll probably be over him after a while. Like with Rick." TK said, as he stirred his straw about in his milkshake and then sipped. 

"Ah-uh," Kari said, waving her index finger. "Rick doesn't count."

"Why not? You had a crush on him and you yourself admitted it." TK reminded her of their little talk time on their way home from school. They had started off with the simple, 'so, how was your day', and it continued on till the point where they started talking more about personal matters. That was when she said that she had a crush on Rick Matthews. He immediately knew who he was because he was also a basketball member. He was the best player in the group, but TK didn't think so. 

"Shut up, TK." Kari said, looking away from. She settled her eyes on her group of friends sitting at the table in the corner of the café. Her eyes were on her friends but her mind was on Dark. She was starting to have doubts about him showing up. She was almost certain that he would show when she asked him. Well, actually when she wrote the note asking him to come. But maybe TK was right. Dark didn't seem the type. Her doubts were leading her to the decision of leaving and go meet up with some of her other friends. 

"Look what the cat dragged in," TK muttered.

Kari's hope began to rise, but when she looked at the entrance they fell. It was only Davis and a few of his soccer friends along with Takato and Takuya. Takato and Davis were the best of friends, but Takuya had a "mature-sprout" and he didn't get along with Davis. They just played soccer together and that was it. Takuya had become quite of a loner. He didn't talk as much as before and he rarely answers when asked a question, sort of like Kouji in a way. Nobody knew what had really happened to Takuya that made him change. 

"Great," TK said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Now we have dead boy in here." He knew it wasn't like him to say those kinds of things but something inside him wouldn't allow him to say anything else. Kari had forgiven him last night before they went to bed and he promised her that he would be the same old TK as he was before the incident at the park. But he couldn't. He wasn't the same old TK. He was the new TK that couldn't control what he did or what he said. He needed help but his pride that was as strong as ever wouldn't allow him to get help or ask for help. 

"Dark," Kari greeted, standing from her seat. "I was afraid you wouldn't show." Kari said with a nervous smile. 

"What do you want?" He sounded dead and rude, but in an away it was dead and polite. 

"Have a seat," she said, as she pulled a chair from the table. 

He sat down, his eyes that were behind his sunglasses switched from Kari to TK and then back. 

"How was your day?" She didn't want to be very forward with him, just incase. 

His brow peered over the edge of his sunglasses. "Can you get straight to the point?"

"I want to know what you were doing on top of that building that night." He wanted straight to the point, she gave him straight to the point. She didn't know whether it was a bit too straight to the point. Maybe she should have asked a few questions leading up to the question. "I want to know whether you're a Digidestined. Do you have a Digimon, Dark?"

Dark pulled off his cap, showing his brown hair mixed with some blonde in it. It made people why he colored his hair. He looked fine with the shade of brown he had now. He didn't need to color it or highlight it. It was find the way it was. He still looked as good looking as ever. 

"Just answer her for crying out loud!" TK snapped after a few moments of silence. This guy was driving him out of his skull. Either he had a Digimon or not. It was just a simple yes or no question but he couldn't seem to answer it, and that made him angry for some reason. He didn't care whether he was acting like himself or his new self. This guy was just impossible. Ever since he had come to the school he had never once spoken back to anyone who had spoken to him. Probably the day Kari talked to him was the first time he had ever spoken to anyone.  

"What's going on?" Davis asked as he and the others walked over to TK and Kari. They had heard TK yelled and had come over to investigate. Today was probably the second, third, or fourth time TK had snapped. They were concerned about him and wanted to know what was up with him. But he had been quite distant these past few weeks, but they didn't want to pressure him about it so they left him alone. 

"Guys," Kari said, standing up. "I think Dark might be a Digidestined."

They all looked at him. 

He put his cap back on and looked back at them. 

To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter Five

Good's Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost

**Chapter Five**

SUNDAY AFTERNOON: 1500

TK waited patiently at the entrance of the school for Kari. She was suppose to meet him at two o' clock, which was an hour ago. Why was she late? And she didn't even call him to let him know that she was going to be late. She said nothing to him about having anything to do this morning. They just agreed to meet each other at entrance of the school at breakfast time and they went out on their own. He had notice a slight difference in Kari ever since the day she confronted Dark. They never got an answer out of him. He just stood and left without saying anything to them. She hadn't been acting herself ever since then.

"Whadaya' doing here, Takeru," A friendly, feminine voice asked. 

TK turned towards the voice and could have sworn that the person before him was an angel from heaven. He gulped, nervous. "Hey, Katharine," he asked nervously. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest. His breathing increased. His friend he had met in France was just breath-taking. There was no other way to describe her. Unless you counted drop-dead-gorgeous as another, but not everybody would think she was that pretty. "What brings you to school on a Sunday afternoon?" He managed to ask casually. 

"I was on my way to the café for a drink." Katharine answered, sitting down on the waist high wall. "What brings you to school on a Sunday afternoon?" She asked him with a smile. She wasn't being totally honest with him, but what did that matter? A little dishonesty for this matter wouldn't harm anyone. 

"I'm waiting for Kari," TK answered with a shrug. He wasn't even sure whether she was going to show or not.  Why was she so late? But it didn't matter anymore. His mind was now on a different matter. One hundred percent of his mind was now on the breath-taking girl besides him. All thoughts of Kari were tossed aside and he was focused on Katharine and nobody else. 

"What time was she suppose to meet you here?" 

"Ahhh," he didn't want to tell her the truth for that question. "Doesn't matter," he said with another shrug of his shoulders. "I _was_ waiting for Kari, but she called and said that she wasn't coming. She said that she had some things she needed to take care of." TK lied. She knew how long he had wanted to go out with Katharine. She would understand if she came and found him gone. Sure, they were suppose to be a couple, but he couldn't let this opportunity slip right pass him. 

"Perfect," Katharine leaned over and gave TK a quick peck on the cheek. "Do you mind walking me to the café and having a drink with me? I really don't fancy being alone on a Sunday afternoon like this. We can talk, have a few laughs, and then we can go and do some stuff together." Katharine's eyes widen in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forget that you and Kari are a couple. I wouldn't want to cause trouble between the two of you."

TK honestly felt like killing both Tai and Kari. If they were the cause of him missing a chance with Katharine he would never be able to forgive them. "I'm sure Kari wouldn't mind if I hung out with a friend," he didn't like the last word he said. Kari was a great girl and all, but she was just his best friend and always will be. Besides, he knew that Kari thought of him the exact same way.

"Friends?" Katharine asked with a cocked head. "I thought we were more than that."

TK's mouth slowly fell open. Did she really think that they were more than friends? But then why did she mention him and Kari being a couple? Was she saying that she thought they were more than friends and he had betrayed her and gone for Kari? But they had never been really that best of friends. He hardly talked with her. They never ever hung out together, of course, without the company of their other friends. What did she mean by that last sentence she said? Did she want to be more than friends with him? She was starting to confuse him. 

"Forget what I said." Katharine got off the wall. "Shall we?" She said, stretching out her hand. 

TK smiled and took her hand. This was the moment he had been waiting for ever since she had moved over to Japan. He wouldn't allow himself to mess this up just because she was starting to confuse him. It wasn't just what she said. He was starting to have unsure feelings about Kari. What he was now feeling wasn't just friendship, it was much more. But he wasn't going to let that interfere with anything. He would figure it out some other time. He finally has his chance with Katharine and he wasn't going to let it pass by. 

"TK," Kari's voice called. 

TK turned around, saw Kari, and released Katharine's hand. "Kari," TK said nervously. He told Katharine that Kari called and said she wasn't coming. Now he was really in deep trouble. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't make it." TK's eyes pleaded her to play along. He knew that she knew that he had wanted a chance with Katharine for a very long time. He only agreed to pretend to be Kari's boyfriend because he knew he didn't have a chance with Katharine. But here was his chance.

Kari's chest started to hurt, she didn't know why. "I couldn't, but I couldn't simply ditch my _boyfriend_ either. Now could I, Katharine?" Kari asked, giving Katharine a look and was paid back with the same look. Whenever TK was involved with anything, they couldn't seem to get along. If they were talking about TK or Katharine brought up TK in a conversation they usually started fighting with words. If TK was around they didn't get along, but tried their best to keep their cool. 

TK felt the tension between the two females. He really hoped they wouldn't end up in a cat fight. He knew that Kari was being the way she was being because she cared for him. She seemed awfully convinced that Katharine would drop him if he dated her. He wasn't sure why Katharine was being the way she was being right now though. He had to find some way to break the two up. "Kari, why don't you tag along?" He didn't want her too, but there was no other way he could sort this out. 

Kari shook her head. She smiled at him and Katharine. "I'm sorry, TK," _For keeping you from being with Katharine_, she wanted to add but kept it to herself. Whether she liked it or not... she was in... no! She wouldn't allow herself to be. He was her best friend, making the wrong move could cost her a friend. She wasn't going to let anything jeopardize their friendship. Even if it meant keeping away from him and letting him go to another girl. He would still be her best friend. He probably would ditch her a few times because of Katharine, but at least he would be still there for her. Face it, he didn't have a choice. They lived in the same house, same room. 

"Sorry for what?" TK said, confused. 

Their pretend relationship would end tomorrow afternoon at school. She would break up with him at the cafeteria for all to see - in front of her schoolmates, in front of her friends, and in front of Katharine. TK would then be able to have the relationship with Katharine that he had always wanted. She would get out of his way before he hated her for making him lose someone he cared deeply for. He cared deeply for her, but it would never be more than friendship. At least with Katharine, he cared for her and it would probably become love in the future. She wished there was another way, but she couldn't think of another way. This was the only way. 

"You'll find out tomorrow." Kari said softly so he wouldn't hear the sadness in her voice. "You go on with Katharine," she said, nodding her head towards the blonde besides him. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Kari joked. "Do you think you'll be coming home for dinner? Or are you going to book a room at a hotel and stay there with Katharine tonight," she had to keep the jokes going. Otherwise she wasn't going to make it. 

TK couldn't help but blush. "Kari, quit joking around. I'll call you to let you know whether I'll be home for dinner."

"Okay," Kari smiled at him. "I'll talk to you later then."

~*~*~*~*~

MONDAY AFTERNOON: 1600

She wasn't going to let it end this way. She was going to break up with TK if it was the last thing she did. In this case, it just might be the very last thing she did. But it would be kind of stupid. There they are, on the brink of death, and she goes up to TK and breaks up with him and tells him that he would be able to date Katharine now. He probably would think that she was crazy to bring that up at this time. She tried to break up with him at the cafeteria, but a there were too many distractions and she forgot. She then tried to break up with him after school, but a Digimon just had to be rampaging through the school. They fought a good battle, but they were losing. 

"Kari, are you okay?" TK asked through gritted teeth because of the pain in his side. He had taken a portion of the blow that was meant for HolyAngemon. They were going to lose whether they liked it or not. HolyAngemon was lying unconscious on the ground not far away. Angewomon was lying unconscious besides him. Imperialdramon was struggling to get onto his feet on top of a building. The rest of the Digimon were either down or trying their best to get up. The Frontier gang was all back to their human forms, all breathing hard and leaning against the wall. Things were looking good for the good side.

"You cannot defeat the New Breed," the little faerie looking Digimon side. It looked like it was just an In-training but it was actually in Champion. Nobody could figure out how so many higher levels could not defeat a Digimon just in its Champion form. "Master has made sure we would be unbeatable," the Digimon's smirk that he had on his face was replaced with a frown. "Mandermon's death..."

"Was for the better," a voice said from behind the Digidestineds. 

They all looked behind to see Dark standing op top of a building. 

Kari couldn't help but smile. He actually came. She had asked him to come before she started running after her friends who were headed for the rampaging Digimon. He only looked at her for no more than five seconds, turned, and left without a word. "Dark, you came!" Kari said; her spirits lifted. 

Dark just took a quick glance at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a device. "Why don't we even this fight?" Dark suggested to the Digimon. "Advance to your Ultimate form." His voice wasn't worried or shaky. He sounded confident that this Digimon was just a loser and he was going to win for sure. 

"What!" All of the Digidestineds exclaimed.

The Digimon smiled. "Why not?" The Digimon flew into the air. "Faremon digivolves to... Farmamon!" The Digimon turned into something that looked a cross between a faerie and some sort of beast. "The scores are even human," the Digimon said. "Shall we fight?"

"Darkmon, attack!" Dark tossed over his shoulder. 

The Digimon who had saved the Digidestineds before jumped out from behind Dark. 

"How dare you insult me by asking me to Digivolve to a higher level and then send out a rookie?" Farmamon asked angrily. "You shall pay!" The Digimon yelled as he launched himself towards Darkmon.

Darkmon smirked. "Heat Laser!" A red beam came out from the red mark on his face. 

The beam hit Farmamon, he screamed in pain, and then turned to loose bits of data.  

"Data store!" Darkmon absorbed the Digimon's data. 

"Simple fights I don't want." Dark said to Kari. "Next time you ask me to tag along make sure it takes me more than one hit to destroy it." He turned his back to them. "Darkmon," he called. The dog like Digimon jumped over to Dark's side. "Your Digimons are all losers," he said as he put the device in his hand back into his pocket. "Ja, then," he lifted his hand in farewell and walked off with Darkmon. 

At his words, everyone gasped in shock. Just because they were losing didn't mean he had a right to say that they were all losers. Even a winner sometimes loses. Not everybody always wins. What gave this guy the right to call them losers just because they lost one fight? Okay, maybe two. That guy was worse than they thought. They just thought that he preferred to be alone then with people and that was why his personality at school was the way it was. But this gave them a whole new opinion about him. 

"Come on, guys," Kari said. "I'm sure he meant it in a good way." Kari said, a bit unsure of her own words. 

"Like how?" They all asked.

Kari shrugged and forced herself to stand. "I dunno." She stretched out her hand at TK, offering help. He took it and she pulled him up. Their Digimon partners had devolved and came running over to them. Kari picked up Salamon and TK picked up Tokomon. It had been a while since they last saw their partners in this form. "Anybody dead?"

"No, but I think we better check." Davis said in reply. "Yolei, Cody, Ken, Takato, Rika, Henry, Ryo, Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, J.P., Tommy," he called each name and it was answered. "Make sure all your partners are still alive. I don't want to have to call their names." Davis picked up Chicomon. "I think we all need a vacation from all this fighting."

"Agreed!" Everybody responded. 

"TK!" A female voice yelled. 

TK turned around to see Katharine and Floramon running towards them. Just at the sight of her he didn't feel the pain that had been afflicted upon him anymore. "Hey," he said weakly with a smile. Okay, so he could still feel the pain in his side. "You missed the battle," TK said, looking around at the destroyed area. "I was wondering where you were when we left. But I have to admit that I'm glad you missed this battle," TK said, scratching the back of his head. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you," he said, slightly blushing. 

"Oh, TK," Katharine said. "You're so sweet." She said, hugging him.

"Oh, TK," Kari mimicked in disgust. "You're so sweet." Kari muttered. Salamon could only smile at Kari's mimicked words of disgust. "Who does she think she is?" Kari asked herself angrily. "He's my boyfriend. Okay, so we're just pretending," she admitted. "But he's still my boyfriend in a way." Kari didn't realize she was strangling Salamon till a certain someone told her she was. 

"Kari, you're killing Salamon." Katharine informed. 

Kari looked down and quickly released Salamon from her deadly grip. "Sorry," Kari apologized. She hated herself right then and there. She was jealous. How could she be this jealous as to almost kill her partner Digimon after almost being killed by evil? Things weren't looking good. First, there was this so called 'New Breed' of Digimon. Second, Dark thought they were all losers and probably wouldn't hang with them because of it. Thirdly, she was becoming jealous over her best friend who was just pretending to be her boyfriend because of her good for nothing brother! What in the world was wrong with her?

"TK," Kari called. She was going to break up with him here, in front of everybody. 

"Yeah, Kari?"

"Things between us aren't--."

TK knew what she was doing and he wasn't about to let her do it. "I perfectly agree," he interrupted her. "This would buy him enough time to come up with something. Usually, a person would say that but not really understand what the other person was trying to say but he knew perfectly what she was trying to say and he wasn't going to let her so he was going to make her think that he did know what she was about to say but he actually didn't know what she was about to say but he actually did know what she was going to say. He was starting to confuse himself. 

"You do?" Kari asked in shock and disbelief. 

"Yes, of course," he lied. "And I agree with you."

She was suppose to be breaking up with him! Not them breaking up with each other! Things definitely weren't looking good. She couldn't allow him to break up with her at the same time she was going to break up with him. Then it would have been a 'broke up with each other' thing. That wasn't going to happen. Wait! He felt the same way? That meant that he didn't want to pretend anymore. It meant he was choosing Katharine.

"Things between us aren't _serious_ enough," TK said. This was the only way to get her to stop from what she was doing. He knew it meant that he would never get a change with Katharine, but he was Kari's friend and he was going to stick with that friendship. He stepped in front of her. "We need to get serious." He said seriously. 

His words shocked Kari, Katharine, and the rest of the group. 

"TK, that's not--."

TK shook his head as he covered her mouth with his own. The thoughts going through his head were: _She is so going to kill me when we get home. _They had never kissed in front of anybody before. Except for Davis, who was hiding behind a trash bin and thought that they didn't know he was there. Their first kiss took place the day Kari was brought to the Dark Ocean. This was probably their third kiss. She was definitely going to kill him for kissing her in front of everybody. He was so dead. 

~*~*~*~*~

MONDAY NIGHT: 2300

TK had been avoiding Kari since he kissed her. He had broken the kiss, placed a finger to her lips, whispered something into her ear, and ran off. He had heard that she was looking for him on his run and fear came to him as he searched desperately for somewhere to hang. He thought that maybe he would go back in the middle of the night while she was sleeping and wake up extremely early so she would never know that he came home. It wasn't the best plan he had ever come up with but it would have to do. So, now he was just wandering the streets. 

"Oh, man," a mocking voice said from behind TK. "How could you kiss her, man?"

TK turned around and saw R.J. 

"Sorry, man," R.J. apologize. "I don't choose to read minds, I just do." R.J. walked over to TK. "Best of friends pretending to be a couple, one of them falls in love with the other, he kisses her to stop her from breaking up with him, and is now running from being killed by her. This is really rich, man."

"Ha, ha, very funny," TK said sarcastically. 

"Trust me, man," R.J. said placing his hand on TK's shoulder. "Go home, give her another kiss or two before she cane say or do anything and everything will be kay between you two." R.J. patted TK's shoulder. "TK, my man, trust me. I may not have ever had a girlfriend, don't want one, and never will have one but I know. Take it from me, man. I read plenty of women's minds, I think I would know." R.J. waved as he walked away. 

To Be Continued  


	6. Chapter Six

Good's Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost

**Chapter Six**

FRIDAY NIGHT: 2030

TK fished out his keys from his pocket. It had been a long day and he was about to drop down dead. This morning he had almost a test for every subject and his English paper was due, which he had failed to complete. Luckily, this was the first time he had ever failed to turn in a paper so the teacher cut him some slack. In the afternoon, he stood Kari up and called her two hours later to say he couldn't make it and lied to her when she asked why. A few minutes ago he just went out for dinner with his "mother". He had never liked his god-mother and he wasn't going to like her now as his mother. 

TK unlocked the door and walked him. He tossed his keys onto the table, dropped his bag onto the floor and began to take off his shoes. He felt too miserable about lying to Kari to put his shoes onto the shoe rack. She probably wasn't home yet. When he lied to her and told her that he was going to spend the whole afternoon with his mother she said that she would hag out at the mall till nine. In truth, he only met up with his mother at seven-thirty. 

TK pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the couch. He still had half an hour to bathe, and since he wasn't a girl that was possible to do, and clean up any mess he might have made. He had been sweating all through his Math test, he had run all the way to the café and back to the school, to the movies, walked all through the mall, and raced for the restaurant where he was to have dinner with his mother. He had practically been sweating the whole day. 

TK undid his jeans and pulled down his zipper as he walked into dining room. He discharged his jeans and...

Just when he was about to pull down his boxers, "TK, is that you?" Kari came into the dining room. Kari froze when she saw him in just his boxers and lifted a brow. "Please, don't tell me you spent the whole day in your boxers and with your mother."

"I didn't know you were home," TK said. "I was going to take a shower."

"Likewise, TK," Kari said. "What are you doing home this early? I thought you would be home later than this," Kari said, picking up his jeans and then went to the living room to get his shirt. "Especially since you lied to me about spending the whole day with your mother," there was hurt and anger in her voice. "Your mother called me right after you called to say that you were with her and was going to spend the whole day with her. She was wondering whether you were free to spend the day with her." Kari turned to face him. "I saw you with Katharine walking into the theatre."

TK gulped. "Kari, I--." He cut himself off when she smiled. 

"If you wanted to spend time with Katharine," Kari said. "all you had to do was say so. Besides, it's not like I'm your real girlfriend. Why you kissed me, I have no idea. All you did was avoid me the night you kissed me and that was when I started acting like it never happened. Everything went back to normal, so I guess it was okay. I've honestly been trying to 'break up' with you so you could be with Katharine."

"Kari--,"

"You don't need to say anything, TK," Kari said cheerfully. "You've always wanted a chance with Katharine, you have it and I'll never forgive myself if I take this chance away from you." She found it hard to say those words. But, now it was out and she wouldn't have to carry it around like a burden. "Here," Kari grabbed the cordless phone sitting on the couch and tossed it to him. "Call her and ask her out again."

TK looked at the phone in his hand and then back Kari. 

"Ask her whether she's free Sunday night. I'll tell the gang that we broke up tomorrow when we're all at the café."

"What about Tai?" He wasn't sure whether he was asking to keep her from "breaking up" with him, or not wanting to be on Tai's bad side. His big brother was no longer around to cover his back. He had to face things on his own now, with the exception of some of his friends. 

"I'll handle him," Kari said. "Besides, he doesn't have to find out anytime soon."

"What if one of the gang tells Tai that we broke up?"

"I'll make sure he kills you fast enough so you don't feel any pain." Kari said with a smile. "Now, go and take a bath. I'm not comfortable talking to you when you're just in a pair of boxers."

TK scratched the back of his head. He had to think this through first. He couldn't just agree with her. Sure, he had been waiting for a long time to get a chance with Katharine. His chance had finally come, but he didn't feel the same anymore. Things had changed. "Hey, Kari," TK said as she walked to the laundry room. 

Kari looked over her shoulder. "What?"

"Why don't we try this?" It wasn't such a bad idea. They'd been friends ever since they were eight. Well, he did have feelings for her. It was more than just friendship feelings. Maybe this was the way things were suppose to be between them, maybe it wasn't. He'll never know unless he tries. 

"Try what?"

"Us,"

"What about us?"

TK wiped his hand over his eyes. How was he going to explain this? He took a deep breath and let it out slowly so relax himself. "Kari, I have a big confession to make. I've had unsure feelings about us," the tone of his voice was enough for her to know what he was doing and she couldn't help but smile and shake her head in disbelief. "I tried to ignore them, but I can't anymore. Kari, I like you more than a friend and I hope that we can be more than friends."

Kari was still smiling. "TK, you are unbelievable."

"Does that mean you'll give us a chance?" TK asked hopefully with puppy dog eyes. 

"Bath, now!" Kari ordered, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll give you my answer once you're done taking a bath, dressing, and have cleaned your half of the room."

"That's not fair!" TK accused. 

~*~*~*~*~

SATURDAY NIGHT: 2100

"TK, we should be getting home," Kari said after looking at her watch. After TK had done all that she had told him to do, she gave him her answer. She said that she would give it a chance, after making sure he was completely aware of what he was doing. She didn't want him changing his mind about it. It would make her feel like a fool for believing that there could be more between them than friendship. 

Before TK could answer, there was a loud explosion. 

"TK, Kari," Patamon said, hovering above their heads. "It's about time I found you guys. There's a Digimon rampaging through town. He keeps saying something about being a New Breed like the others. I have a feeling that this guy is though like the other two. Agnimon and Wolfmon were fighting him when I left. Chakmon, Fairymon, and Blitzmon were down when I left."

"We better go," TK said. 

Kari nodded. 

Before they could move, Agnimon crashed into the ground near them. He reverted back to Takuya and lied unconscious on the ground. Wolfmon joined him shorter after, reverting back to Kouji. Zoe and Tommy came racing towards them. Both of then had bruises and scratches all over. J.P. was trailing behind them with Davis, who was helping him walk. He must have taken quite a blow. 

"TK, Kari," Davis said. "We've been fighting this guy for a while," Davis informed. "Didn't you two hear the destruction that's been going on?" Davis asked, and couldn't help the anger in his voice. They were all fighting with all their might and here TK and Kari were like they couldn't care less that their friends were getting hurt and the city was being destroyed by a Digimon who kept saying something about New Breed.

Before TK or Kari could respond, a huge Digimon came into sight. It looked like a crocodile who had been fused with a cat. "The New Breed shall rule," the Digimon said, as he crawled towards them at full speed. 

TK, Kari, Davis, and J.P. jumped out of the way before the Digimon could run over them. Davis stood up with a few groans of pain. "He says his name Gacatomon," Davis said, helping J.P up while TK helped Kari up. "I got Yolei to bring Chicomon, Pururumon, Tsubumon, and Leafmon back to her house to care for them. They've been beaten up pretty badly. The others have also failed in defeating him." 

TK looked over at Patamon. "We won't fail." TK took out his D-3 from his pocket. 

"Patamon digivolves to... HolyAngemon!" The angel like Digimon charged towards Gacatomon. 

The Digimon growled and used his tail to send HolyAngemon flying away. "HolyAngemon!" TK cried. He looked at Kari. "I'm going to find him and make sure he's okay. I'll be back as soon as I can." TK ran in the direction his Digimon friend was sent flying in. 

"Gatomon digivolves to... Angewomon! Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon sent an arrow flying towards Gacatomon. 

The Digimon opened his mouth and ate the arrow. Gacatomon pushed himself onto his back legs. "Tail Constrict." He wrapped his tail around Angewomon and began to squeeze Angewomon. "All of you must be wiped out. Only the New Breeds are worthy of living." The Digimon growled. 

"Not if I can help it," Willis yelled. "Kerpymon, Saintgargomon, attack him!" Willis's two Digimon attacked the Digimon who had Angewomon in his grasp. Kerpymon tried to use Holy Hug but was smacked away and crashed onto Saintgargomon. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that so soon." Willis said, seeing his two Digimon partners lying on the ground unconscious. 

"Angemon, help her!" 

Angemon flew towards Gacatomon and crashed into Gacatomon's tail's, making him release Angewomon. "Go and protect the Child of Light," Angemon flew towards Gacatomon's head as Angewomon flew down to Kari. "Angel Rod," Angemon hit Gacatomon with his staff. Angemon smiled when he saw his opponent wince. Angemon dodged Gacatomon's tail that tried to hit him from behind. 

Angemon blocked Gacatomon's tail from hitting him with his staff. "You're though," Angemon admitted. 

"Who are you? You're not the Child of Hope's Digimon." The angry Digimon said. 

"You're right," Angemon said. "I'm not the HolyAngemon you sent flying away with your tail." Angemon drew back his fist. "Hand of-- Wah!" Angemon yelled as he was sent flying back by Gacatomon's tail. He crashed into a nearby building. He attempted to get up but found himself too weak to do so. 

"Angemon!" R.J. cried, coming out of his hiding place. 

This weren't looking good. Davis and the others couldn't defeat this Digimon and neither could Takato and the others. Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, and J.P. couldn't stop him as well. Even when their forces joined it still wasn't enough. Heck! Even with extra help from Willis and R.J. wasn't enough. That couldn't even cause the Digimon any damage. What was with this New Breed?"

"Heat Laser!" 

Gacatomon screamed in pain when the red beam hit him. He growled and looked around for the cause of the sudden heat against him. His eyes landed on Darkmon who stood on top of a building with Dark standing next to him, a small device in his hand. "Who are you to disrupt me?"

Darkmon jumped off the building, onto Gacatomon's head, and onto the ground. "Triple Flare Shot!" A ball of fire came out of his mouth, slit into three, and crashed into Gacatomon. He groaned in pain and when his groan stopped, his data was floating around. "Data store." Darkmon absorbed the data." Darkmon jumped back up onto the building.

Dark put the device in his hand back into his pocket. 

"Dark, wait!" Kari yelled as he turned to leave. He stopped and looked at her. "I need to talk to you." She knew this was a bad idea but she had some questions she wanted answered. "I'll be hanging out at the café tomorrow afternoon with my friends. We can talk there. Will you come?"

"Hmph," Dark walked out of sight. 

~*~*~*~*~

SUNDAY AFTERNOON: 1300

Kari drilled her fingers against the table. Maybe she should have let him know what time. It didn't occur to her at the time. Was it going to be like the last time? Late? Would he even show this time? Why was he so darn confusing? He seemed like a very dead and cool guy one day and the next he save them from death and he goes back to being dead and cool, saves them again, and now he was acting arrogant. 

"He's not going to come." TK said. 

"He will come." Kari said back. 

"He's not going to come." TK said again. 

"TK, zip it!" Kari ordered. 

"He's not going to come!" TK, the rest of the DDs, Tamers, and the Frontier gang yelled. 

Just then, Dark walked into the café. 

Kari stuck her tongue out at her friends. 

Dark walked over to her, a rolled up paper in his hand. He laid it on the table and opened it up. There were extremely good drawings of the Digimons who were from the New Breed. Their surroundings were of the Digital World. "This isn't a drawing if that's what you're thinking," Dark said. "It's a picture I took from my computer." Dark reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and laid it on the table. "This is their God." Dark pointed to the shadow in the surroundings of a temple. "I know how to get to him."

"Well, somebody's been a busy bee." Davis muttered under his breath. 

Dark didn't seem to care what he did. 

"Does that mean we're going to the Digital World?" J.P. asked. 

"Whatever," Dark said. 

"For how long?" Takato asked. 

"It's a long way." Dark said. "I'll honestly prefer to go by myself. You guys wouldn't stand a chance against one of the New Breeds. Darkmon can handle them on his own." Dark cleared up his papers. "If you want to cause trouble and die," Dark said over his shoulder since he was at the door. "Meet me at the park where TK was struck by lightning tomorrow evening." Dark left. 

TK and Kari were surprised that he knew what happened to TK at the park. 

To Be Continued 


	7. Chapter Seven

Good's Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost

**Chapter Seven**

MONDAY EVENING: 1800

He knew she and two of her friends had been following him, but he could care less. They were just a few minor problems that could be taken care of. He would like nothing better than to beat them all up at once. It wouldn't be a problem at all. He knew how pathetic they were. On an estimated guess it would only take him one blow to make Davis go down, but he gave TK more credit. He'd say about three blows for TK to go down. The others would be same as Davis, but Takuya and Kouji seemed like stubborn boys. 

"You sneak very loudly," Dark said. 

Kari, TK, and Davis, and came out from their hiding place. 

"Why are you here?" TK asked, nodding his head towards the row of rundown buildings. 

"I live here," Dark said, pushing one of the rundown building's door open to reveal a long flight of stairs leading to a door. "I suggest you guys stay down here." Dark said before he started up the stairs. 

"Well, I'm not going to wait down here," Kari stated. "I'm going to follow you up." She caught up with him halfway up the stairs, ignoring the objections of her friends. She knew that Dark would probably be irritated by her, but what did she care? She wanted to know how he lived. 

Dark only gave one quick backward glance at her. He opened his door and walked in. 

The place wasn't half that bad. A bit plain, but other than that it was fairly clean. The wall ahead was a glass sliding door that led to the balcony, but there was curtains covering the sliding doors and only a slight gap was left for a small stream of light to come in. There was a couch, but, to her surprise, no TV. To the right was the counter that divided the living room from the kitchen. There was just a fridge, sink, and a few cupboards. There was a door and she guessed it was his bedroom. 

"Nice place," Kari commented. 

"Hmph," Dark only muttered before he went into his room. 

Her legs automatically walked around the place. She found herself in his kitchen in front of his fridge. Her hand went up to the handle and pulled open the fridge. "Huh?" It was filled with several plain containers. In fact, the whole fridge was just filled with containers. She reached in and took out one. Curious, she pulled it open to find ice cream - chocolate with marshmallows. She went through a few more to find they were all filled with the same thing. 

"You shouldn't look through people's things," Dark said. 

Kari gasped, surprised. "Sorry," she muttered. "Why are they all filled with ice cream?"

"I like ice cream," Dark said simply. 

Without another word, he headed for the door. Kari quickly followed him out before he closed the door and locked it. She was surprised that he didn't get anything. It made her wonder why he had come to his place in the first place. There was just something about this guy she wanted to know about. Somehow, a part of her wanted to get to know him better; however, another part was suspicious of him and wanted her to stay as far away from him as possible before something bad happened. 

"Where are your parents?"

The question seemed to have some affect on him. "I don't have parents."

"Oh," she gasped. Had she made a mistake in asking? Maybe his parents had died a tragic death and her asking had brought up bad memories. Err, why did she have to ask him where his parents were? Now he was going to be even harder to get to. Better just drop the subject. 

Dark didn't stop walking when he reached the ground floor, he just kept walking. "Tell your friends to bring a pair of sunglasses with them on the trip and you guys should too."

"Hey," TK yelled. "Where're you going?"

Dark didn't answer. 

They decided to follow. 

After a few minutes walk, Dark stopped in front of a door in an alley. He pushed it open and walked down the stairs. 

TK, Kari, and Davis stopped. They had a pretty good feeling that this was a club and they weren't old enough to enter. But Dark hadn't even hesitated, he just walked in. Was he part of a gang? Why else would he have just walked right in without a second thought? They didn't know whether to stay up here and wait for him or to follow him down. 

They walked in, slowly. 

It was a fairly okay place. A bar to their right, a stage straight ahead with a few tables and chairs on the way, and few different color lights flashing about. Not that bad a place. A fairly decent song was being sung by a person on the stage. And there the place wasn't crowed by older teenagers. Some were around their age and maybe older and younger as well. 

"What are we doing here?" Kari asked Dark. 

Dark didn't answer her and walked away. 

TK's protective gaze he had on Kari, hoping that would make Dark back off incase he had any ideas, were pulled away when he spotted someone. The teenager had to be around his age. She had long hair - it was brown with blonde in it like Dark's. Her legs were leaning against the length of the long chair she was sitting on. Since she was wearing very short shorts, it showed off her smooth silky skin, practically from her thigh all the way down to her ankles. Her arms were bare because she was just wearing a tank top. Her hair wasn't tied, leaving her hair bristling against her neck. 

TK's jaw dropped open and so did Davis's when he too had spotted her. 

TK was the first to regain his composure and made the first move. "Hey," TK said as calmly as he could, despite how fast his heart was racing from just looking at her. 

She looked at him with a lifted brow. 

Before TK could say more, a clenched fist came into contact with his chin and he went flying backwards. He crashed into a table, sliding back a bit, and knocking down two more table and their sets of chairs. TK groaned as he stood up and located who had punched him – it was Dark. 

"Stay away from my sister," Dark warned. 

"Geez, man," TK groaned. "How was I suppose to know she was your sister?" TK just felt like going over to him and beating the crap out of him. How was he suppose to know that someone as pretty as her was related to a jerk like Dark in the first place? All he had to do was say so. He didn't have to punch him and then say that it was his sister. 

Kari avoided saying anything, not wanting to make matters worse. Dark seemed to be a person who got pissed off very easily. She knew what he did was wrong, but didn't want to make Dark angrier then he already seemed to be. He could have just told TK that the girl he was about to flirt with was his sister... Wait a minute! Flirt? When he was with her? How could TK have the nerve to do that?

"I'll deal with you later," Kari said to TK as she walked pass him and to the girl. "Hi," Kari said friendly. "I'm Kari, Dark's friend." Kari said, extending her hand. She looked like a friendly person. 

The girl looked at Kari's extended hand and then back to her face. "Dark doesn't have friends," she said as she stood and walked over to Dark. 

Kari gasped in shock. So, miss drop-dead-gorgeous was like any 'I'm drop-dead-gorgeous and I know it' kind of person. The only thing that was out of place was that she wasn't a rich spoiled brat. 

"Try that again and I'll kill you," Dark scowled at TK. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

MONDAY EVENING: 1800

The DDs, Tamers, and Frontier gang arrived at the spot where TK had been struck by lightning. Being confused by what Dark had said, Kari and TK decided to tell them what happened. That's when they decided it would be better if they told each other everything out of the ordinary that might happen. It wouldn't be safe if they kept things like that from each other. 

TK's, Davis's, Cody's, Ken's, Takato's, Henry's, Ryo's, Kenta's, Kazu's, Takuya's, Kouji's, J.P.'s, and Tommy's jaws hit rock bottom when they caught sight of Dark's sister. Even though TK and Davis had seen her before they couldn't keep their jaw from dropping open. 

She was dressed in the same thing, but she had her hair tied in a ponytail. She and her brother were both carrying a duffel bag and backpacks. Dark's Digimon partner was nowhere in sight and if his sister had one it wasn't around either. 

Dark's sister walked over to TK and handed him a piece of paper and walked back to her brother. 

"What's this for?" TK asked, holding up the paper. 

"The one's who aren't coming with us." She replied. 

"Then that should go to me," Davis said, snatching the paper from TK. "I'm the leader after all." Davis said proudly and arrogantly. He opened the piece of paper and scanned through it. "Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jeri, Suzy, Kenta, Kazu, and J.P." Davis read aloud. 

"Why can't we go?" The ones with their names on the paper asked. 

"Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic, pathetic, pathetic, pathetic, pathetic, and pathetic and fat," Dark's sister pause. "Oh, and add the word useless after each pathetic." She had received a gasp from each person who heard they were pathetic and J.P. had even placed his hand over his large stomach. "And before you get mad at me," she said when Kari open her mouth to speak. "Dark said all those things, not me." 

Dark placed his things on the floor and knelt down. He began to do some stuff, his sister doing exactly the same things he was doing. Dark opened his backpack and pulled out some rope and tied it to his duffel bag. He started to attach things onto his duffel bag from his backpack. 

"No compass?" Takato asked. 

"Don't need one," Dark said. 

"Aren't you going to tell us what your sister's name is?" Takuya asked. He had the words 'I am totally interested in your drop-dead-gorgeous sister and I have every interest in trying to date her' written on his face and in his voice. 

"You don't need to know her name," Dark said, completing his task and slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder the same time his sister did. Their backpacks had disappeared and Dark's sister had an extra duffel bag that looked too heavy for her to carry.

"Need me to carry that for you?" Takato offered. 

"You're welcome to try," she said, handing the bag to him. 

The minute she released it, the great weight of it brought him down. "What do you got in here? Rocks?" Takato tried as hard as he could but couldn't lift the bag up. He would have asked for help but didn't want to look like a wimp in front of her after offering to help carry her bag. "One, two, three. Three, three, three," he gave a strong yanked with each 'three', but still couldn't lift the bag. 

Dark's sister grabbed the bag and yanked it off the ground and over her shoulder with ease. 

"What are we suppose to do here?" Yolei asked. "Sit home and knit?" She asked angrily. There was no way she was going to sit around and wonder whether her friends were even still alive. 

"I don't care," J.P. said. "I'm going with you and you can't do anything to stop me." J.P. stated. He wasn't going to get left behind just because some arrogant kid said so. 

"Yeah," Kazu and Kenta agreed. "There's nothing you can do to stop us from going."

"I kind of agree with him that Suzy and Jeri should stay here," Henry said reasonably. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen Suzy, she is still kinda' young. And Jeri doesn't even have a Digimon." Henry reminded. "But why can't Ken go? His and Davis's Digimon can DNA digivolve and that would come in handy when we bump into one of the New Breeds."

"There's no use asking him," Dark's sister said. "He won't answer you. I honestly think that they are pathetic and another reason is because he thinks they look the worst. Yolei isn't that great to look at, Cody's hairstyle sucks big time, Ken is just plain ugly, Jeri is I bit slow and she ain't much to look at either, Suzy is just plain irritating, Kenta and Kazu are stupid, and J.P. is ugly, fat, and... I can't even describe the rest."

"You're a bitch," Kari said. 

"It's too bad you feel that way," she said. "You must think as Dark as a bitch too since I'm sure he thinks worse of them. I'm willing to bet anything he thinks worse."

"Let's get the hell out of here," Dark reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. He raised it in the air and it began to shine. Not shine as in a yellow light. It shone black. The one's who weren't coming could only watch the blackness surround the one's who were going. When the blackness disappeared, they were gone and J.P. started yelling that he was going as well.    

~*~*~*~*~*~

UNKNOWN TIME

The ones that were allowed to go appeared in darkness. They didn't know where they were. It was so dark they couldn't even see their hands they put in front of their face. The darkness was so thick that they could feel it, so thick that they couldn't breathe. One of them collapsed from the lack of air. The darkness swallowed the sound of the thud from the fall of the person. They tried to speak, but the darkness prevented the sound waves. 

As though completely changed from bitch to all so caring mother, Dark's sister rushed over to Tommy who had fallen. She put the thirteen year old's arm around her shoulder's and helped him stand. "Don't think about the darkness, Tommy," she said gently into his ear. "Just breathe, just breath," she whispered the words over and over to him. "Don't think about the darkness and just breathe."

Tommy took deep, long breaths. He did as she said and pushed the thought of how dark it was away. He was going to be okay, at least, that was what she was saying also. "Thanks," Tommy said weakly. "What about the others?"

Dark's sister looked at the rest who were struggling to breathe. "Are we just going to let them die?"

Dark looked at them, not a single fiber in him caring about them. They were weak. The weak didn't have a right to live. It was the truth. What good does the world have with weaklings in it?

To Be Continued 


	8. Chapter Eight

Good's Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost

**Chapter Eight**

Dark looked at them, not a single fiber in him caring about them. They were weak. The weak didn't have a right to live. It was the truth. What good does the world have with weaklings in it? But he had been weak once too. He received some form of help. "Whatever," he muttered to his sister. 

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small ball that looked very much like a golden Ping-Pong ball. She tossed it into the darkness and a small shine lit up the area a bit, allowing the others to breathe. "You guys and girls okay?" She asked as she helped Kari to her feet. "You need to excuse me for acting like a bitch back at the real world. I was just doing and saying what Dark told me."

"It was wrong of me to call you a bitch." Kari said. 

"Shall we proceed?" 

"To where?" They all asked, confused. There was nothing around. Just darkness besides the light that lit up the place a bit. 

Dark's sister nodded her head towards a train track where a train sat, waiting. It shocked them that a train was there. It wasn't there just a second ago and now it was. It was a rather big train to have missed. There was something funny going around and they didn't like it. They all boarded the train. 

The train started to move the minute they got on. 

Zoe looked out the widow to see plain darkness. She looked down, straight ahead, everywhere was dark. For all any of them new the trains tracks were build over a huge endless pit. "So, are we going to arrive at some sort of train station?"

"No."

"Would it kill you to loosen up a bit?"

Dark crossed his arms and leaned back against the train. 

"Actually," his sister said. "it would."

"Oh, okay," with her question answered, Zoe sat back and didn't ask another question that buzzed around her head. Why was Dark letting his sister do all the talking for him? Did he have a problem with speaking himself?

A sudden shake caused the DDs, Tamers, and Frontiers to fall from their seats and onto the ground. Dark and his sister, who were still standing, raised an eyebrow at the fallen ground. "You guys don't really have good balance, do you?" 

"What was that?" TK asked, pushing himself up to his feet. But only to go back down to the floor when the train shook again. 

"DigiBirds." 

"Huh?" They all said. "What in the world are those?"

"They're birdlike creatures who kill anyone who uses this train track." Dark's sister explained. She looked out the window to see a gigantic bird flying along side the train, an angry look on its face. 

"What are we suppose to do?" Henry asked. "We don't have our Digimon partners with us."

"Darkmon," Dark called. 

Darkmon appeared besides Dark. 

"Let's play," Dark pulled open the door, stepped outside and climbed up onto the top. He pulled out the small device from his pocket. "Darkmon," Dark looked down at the doglike Digimon. "You know what to do."

With a nod of his head, Darkmon launched a Triple Flare Shot. 

Inside, "Is the DigiBird part of the New Breed?" Takato asked. 

Dark's sister shook her head. "No. If you were paying attention you would have noticed the small sized scar on the back of the Digimons' necks that you have fought who were of the New Breed. DigiBirds don't have the mark that is given to a New Breed. And DigiBirds aren't really Digimon. You could say they're the failed attempts to create Digimon and have ended up here."

Outside, Darkmon jumped off the train and onto the DigiBird's back. He dug his fangs into the DigiBirds neck, causing it to cry on. Darkmon pulled his head back, causing the DigiBird further pain. "Triple Flare Shot!" He launched the attack with his fangs still attached to the DigiBird. 

The DigiBird cried out in pain and took a drive down while spinning around like a tornado, trying desperately to get Darkmon off its back. 

Darkmon smirked and yankedhis head upwards, making the DigiBird fly upwards. Darkmon jumped back onto the train when in reach of it. "Heat Laser!" A red beam shot out from the red mark on his face and hit the DigiBird in one of its eyes. "Attack acceleration! Triple Flare Shot! Heat Laser! Triple Flare Shot! Heat Laser!" Darkmon kept firing off attacks with great speed. 

Inside, everybody's jaws hit rock bottom. "I didn't know it was possible for a Digimon to attack so fast." 

The DigiBird cried out in pain before it lost all ability to move from the damage it had taken and started to fall. 

Dark and Darkmon went back in. "Took longer than I thought it would." Dark said to his sister as he passed her. 

"DigiBirds don't turn to data like a Digimon would when dead."

They all looked at Dark's sister. "He killed it?"

"Dark kills anything he plays with."

"Does he play with you?" TK found himself asking before he could stop himself. Sure, he and Kari were just getting along for real. But he wasn't so sure he wanted things to move on between them after he had taken one glace at Dark's sister. Dark didn't scare him one bit. 

She chuckled. "It depends on what you mean by 'play'."

"Are you really his sister?" Tommy asked. 

"What do you think?" She asked back. 

"I don't think you're really his sister," Tommy said honestly. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were actually his girlfriend." Dark looked at Tommy, Dark's sister chocked on nothing, and the others gave Tommy a shocked stare. "I'm just saying that I wouldn't be surprised if it were true."

The train ride went on and on. It didn't seem like they were getting off that train anytime soon. Their watches were all screwed up. One minute it was, oh let's say, 5:00pm, the next it was 1:62am, which was kind of a surprised since there was only sixty minutes in an hour. Dark remained quiet in a corner with Darkmon, his sister stood in another corner staring out the window at endless darkness. TK and Kari sat next to each other, Kari being asleep with her head rested on TK's shoulder. Davis sat opposite of TK and Kari, he too was asleep like Kari. Takato was going through a deck on cards. Henry was sitting two spaces away from Takato, his eyes closed but he was awake. Rika was trying to sleep but couldn't. Ryo was asleep. Takuya was playing a screwed up game that wasn't screwed up when he had first brought it. Kouji was staring out the window that was opposite of him. Zoe had taken the liberty of using his lap as a pillow. And Tommy was fast asleep. 

Dark nodded at his sister. She nodded back. 

She walked over to Tommy and shook him gentle. "Tommy, wake up."

Tommy groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "Huh? What's going on?"

"I suggest you hold on to your seat." With that, she walked away. 

Although confused, Tommy obeyed and held on to his seat. 

"TK, you better wake your girlfriend and tell her to hold on to her seat and you should to."

"She's not my girlfriend." It was a half truth half lie, but what did it matter? "Ahh, why do we need to hold on to our seats?"

"You'll see." She winked at him and proceeded to wake the others. 

Dark grabbed her arm as she passed him. "Don't flirt with him, Danielle." He whispered into her ear. 

"I wasn't," Danielle assured him. 

Everybody was now awake and holding onto their seats. "So, what gives?" Davis asked. 

"This," Danielle and Dark jumped into the air as the train went straight downwards. Danielle and Dark landed on the door headed to the front side of the train. The others, who didn't have such a strong hold, fell.  Danielle and Dark avoided the falling bodied, Danielle catching Tommy and placing him on his feet. "I told you guys to hold on."

"Well," Zoe said. "If you would have told us that this train was going to go directly downwards we would have held on tighter." Zoe looked at Tommy and then back at Danielle. "Why did you catch Tommy?"

"If I would have avoided him like I did the rest," Danielle said. "Ryo would have fallen onto me. So, I figured if I just stood still and caught Tommy since he is so much lighter it would be better."

"Oh," 

"It won't be so bad this time," With that warning, Danielle and Dark grabbed onto something and the train resumed its normal position. Everybody stumbled a bit with the new position.  

"That was rather painful still," TK said. "How do you two know all these stuff? Have you two done this before?"

Danielle shook her head. "No. Dark has a way of finding out things."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The view of the sky was rewarded by happy sighs from the passengers on board the train. "Prepare yourselves," Danielle said as she and Dark slung their bags over their shoulders. Without warning, the train disappeared and they were in midair. The DDs, Tamers, and Frontiers screamed as they headed downwards towards what looked to be a forest. 

Danielle changed her direction by kicking off a tree branch and grabbing onto another branch before she could crash to the ground. Dark had landed on a high tree branch and jumped his way down from tree branch to tree branch. Darkmon has disappeared and appeared on the ground a few seconds later. The others crashed into the ground with groans and moans. 

Danielle let go of the branch and landed in front of TK. "I guess I should've gave you a better warning." 

"I can't believe we're still alive after dropping from that height." TK muttered as he stood and helped Kari to her feet like a good _friend_ should. "Are you hurt?" TK asked Danielle. 

"Me? Hurt? Please!" Danielle walked away from him. 

"Are you hurt?" TK asked Kari. 

Kari felt hurt inside. How could he ask Dark's sister first? It was plain to see that she was fine. She didn't even have dirt on her clothes like they did from landing on the ground. Did she really mean so little to TK after he had met Dark's sister? "Just fine." She turned away from him and proceeded with checking on how her other friends were doing. 

"What I do?" TK asked, walking after her. "Huh?" TK stared at the Angemon above their heads. 

R.J. jumped down. "Mind if I join?" 

The Angemon reverted back to a Patamon and landed on R.J.'s shoulder. 

"Where-how-what--" TK couldn't find the right words. Where did he come from? How did he get here? What was he doing here? The words were in his head but couldn't find their way to his mouth. 

"I took one of the DigiBirds here. I stumbled upon their nesting area when I was following you. I manage to capture one and made him bring me here. DigiBirds can see in the dark so it was no prob' for me to get here."

"TK!" Patamon landed on TK's head. 

"Kari!" Gatomon jumped into Kari's arms. 

"Davis!" Veemon jumped onto Davis, causing them both to fall. 

"Takato!" Guilmon jumped onto Takato, causing them both to fall as well. 

"Henry!" Terriermon jumped onto Henry's shoulder. 

"Rika." Renamon appeared besides Rika. 

Cyberdramon stepped up besides Ryo. 

"Don't you have a Digimon?" Kari asked Danielle. 

"Must I have one?"

"No, I was just asking." 

"We should get going," Danielle said. "It wouldn't surprise me if the New Breeds knew we were here. They're probably on their way to disrupt our trip to their master." Danielle shook her head as she looked at Dark. "No, offense you guys, but... Dark, why did you bother to allow them to come along when they're going to be of no help to us? The New Breeds are immune to any attacks from the DDs, as they called themselves, Tamers, and Frontiers."

"Does that mean I'll do some attack?" R.J. asked, tossing his Patamon up in the air and then catching him. 

"I'm not sure," Danielle said. "I haven't seen you in action before."

Just then, I giant Digimon burst onto the scene. It looked really weird because it was part monkey, part tiger. It had blades coming up the side of its body. Its back was covered in spikes, except the part near its neck. The Digimon growled at them as he approached. "I'm Montrimon. I've been sent by my Master to destroy you."

Dark reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device, the small he had pulled out several times. "Perhaps you would consider clearing a spot consider your size." Dark said to the Digimon. 

The Digimon only then realize how cramp it was because of his huge size. "Perhaps you are correct," Montrimon squirmed a bit to get into a position where he could use his attacks. "Shooting Blades!" The spikes on his sides fired out and, because of their size, cut the trees around down. "Banana Blast!" He shot out a giant banana from his mouth at a fallen tree. The tress shattered into loose data. He did the same with all the fallen trees. 

"Well, R.J.," Danielle said. "Here's your chance to fight."

"Patamon changes... to Angemon!" The angel-like Digimon charged towards the Digimon that was over twice his own size. 

R.J. thought for a while on what approach was best to defeat. "Angemon, don't use any of your attacks. Just use your staff to attack it." If TK's Angemon's attacks were useless his would be as well. They usually attacked with moves instead of attacking the enemy head on. 

Angemon whacked Montrimon on the head and flew high into the air before Montrimon could attack him back. He flew back down and landed on the neck of Montrimon, who went berserk. Angemon parted the fur on the back of the Digimon's neck to see a small scar. Angemon whacked the scar as hard as he could. Montrimon yelled in pain as his legs gave away and he fell. Angemon flew away. 

"Patamon changes... to Angemon! Angemon digivolves to... HolyAngemon!" HolyAngemon went to attack Montrimon. 

Montrimon growled. The scar on his neck was all the New Breeds weak point. Their master had put in there incase they ever betrayed him. That way he could stop them easily. That R.J. kid must have read his mind and found that out. He smirked. "Looks like I have no other choice but to use the ultimate attack."

"That doesn't sound good." R.J. said. 

"All of the New Breed can use this attack incase of emergency." Montrimon lied his head down on the ground and closed his eyes. "Self-destruct." He whispered. "In ten, nine..." 

"What!" All but Danielle and Dark yelled in surprise. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Henry said. 

"Darkmon, protect." Dark ordered. 

Darkmon nodded and jumped over to Danielle. A dark barrier appeared around Danielle, but not Darkmon. 

"What?" Davis said. 

"Darkmon has the ability to protect anybody with his barriers," Danielle explained. "He can protect as many people or things as he wants to, but Dark doesn't like to be protected. Huh? Darkmon, what gives?" A dark barrier appeared around the area. 

Darkmon grumbled to her. 

Dark jumped into one of the barriers and held his device to it. His device sucked up the barrier, making the barrier disappear. His device glowed black. The other barriers disappeared. 

Just then, the Digimon exploded. The whole place shook as a gigantic blast erupted. R.J.'s Angemon cried in pain when the blast hit him and shattered. R.J. screamed when he saw what happened before he was hit by the blast. The others managed to get to where the trees still stood and dropped to the ground, TK's arm being caught in the blast. Takato's ear was removed by the blast. Davis leg was injured. 

Dark lowered his sunglasses to get a better look at his dusty and smoky surroundings. He put them back up and walked over to where Danielle stood, unharmed, in the barrier. Darkmon stood besides her, unhurt as well. Dark's sleeve had been the only thing that was harmed by the blast. He had been endured in the whole blast but only his sleeve was missing, burnt off. 

TK stood up and grabbed his arm when a sudden pain shot through it. "Argh, my arm." 

"TK, are you okay?" Kari asked. 

Takato was screaming in pain, his hand over his missing ear. 

"R.J.," TK's eyes scanned the area. He saw R.J. lying on the ground. He rushed over to him and dropped to the ground. "R.J., wake up!" TK shook R.J.

The boy's eyes slowly opened and he groaned in pain. "I lied. I'm not really sixteen. I've always been smart." R.J. paused to cough. "Well, this sucks. The fun hasn't even begun. There's something I have to tell you about Da--" Before he could finish, he turned into loose bits of data. 

"That happens here," Dark said. 

"People who die here die like Digimons do," Danielle continued. "He's dead."  

To Be Continued   


	9. Chapter Nine

Good's Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost

**Chapter Nine**

TK stared out into the open, his arm in a sling. He couldn't save R.J., even with Patamon as HolyAngemon he couldn't save him. The memory of R.J. being hit by the blast would have been playing over and over in his head if he had seen it, but he had his face in the ground when it happened. R.J. had died right in front of his eyes. All he did was stared at him and let him continue talking. Everything inside of him ached at the memory of R.J. dying. 

TK turned his head when heard Takato's groaning. Lucky for Takato and them, Dark's sister had plenty of bandages in her bag. She didn't answer him when he asked why she had so much bandages with her. He took a wild guess that she figured that they were going to get injured on this journey. 

Davis came limping over to TK, his thigh, knee, and ankle bandaged.  "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I guess so," TK answered softly. "How's Kari?"

Davis scratched his head. "Still a bit upset that you were more worried for Dark's sister than her," Davis gave TK a weird smile. "You sneaky little double-crosser," Davis nudged TK with his elbow. 

"What are you talking about? I double-crossed nobody." But in his head he was. He had already betrayed Kari by thinking of Dark's sister in the ways he did. He had turned his back on Kari just because Dark's sister looked more than ten times better than anybody he had ever seen before. What was wrong with him? He had never judged a girl by how she looked before. The lightning bolt must have done something to him. After he had been struck, he had acted mean and rude. This was probably another affect. "I need to apologize to Kari," he finally said. "Do you know here she is?"

Davis tipped his head back to where everybody was. "I saw her follow Dark away from everybody else."

TK nodded and walked back. Takato was seated on the ground leaning against a tree, a bandaged went around his head to keep a cloth to his missing ear. Henry and Rika stood on either sides of the tree Takato was leaning against. Ryo was looking around incase any other Digimon came about. Takuya and Kouji had gone off to look around. Zoe and Tommy had gone off to find something to eat. The food they had brought themselves better be saved for emergencies. Dark's sister was sitting up in a tree. Her legs were stretched out on the length of the tree branch, one legged crossed over the other, her wrists crossed behind her head as a cushion, and her eyes were shut.

TK forced himself not to stare at how beautiful she was and moved on to find Kari. With any luck, she wouldn't have gotten any ideas for Dark like he had for Dark's sister. The feelings he had for Dark's sister wasn't real. He was convinced that it was from the lightning that had struck him. Sure, everybody other male had agreed with him that Dark's sister was great to look at and they hadn't been struck by lightning, but he has a feeling it was the lightning that made him feel the way he did with Dark's sister. 

TK found Kari standing, her head moving about as though she were looking. "Kari?"

Kari spun around, surprised. "Oh, TK, you scared me."

"Sorry," he said as he walked over to her. "I heard you followed Dark out here." TK looked around but saw no sign of Dark anywhere. "Where is the emotionless guy?"

"I sort of lost sight of him here."

"Want me to help you find him?" 

"If you want to," Kari said with a shrug. "I'm looking for him because I want to ask him something." She didn't want TK getting the wrong idea of why she was following Dark. Just because TK was about to double-cross her didn't mean she was going to do the same with him. When he double-crossed her, she would confront him and everything would be over between them... even their friendship. 

TK grabbed Kari's arm as she started to walk away. "I'm sorry."

Kari looked at him, confused. "Sorry for what?"

"I knew and could see that Dark's sister was all right and that you were in worse condition than she was, yet I asked her whether she was okay instead of making sure you were okay first." TK pulled Kari into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Kari. I haven't been the same lately. I've acted mean, I've lied to you, I almost double-crossed you, and now I've..." He didn't control his tears, he cried. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, TK," Kari whispered as she stroked his hair. "But I can't forgive you--" TK's eyes widen in surprise. "if you suffocate me to death," Kari finished. 

TK quickly let go of her so she could breathe. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you, is it?"

"Huh?" It took TK a while to figure out what she was saying. "No, it isn't. I think my different actions is the cause of the lightning bolt that struck me because that's when I started doing and saying things that I normally wouldn't. I tried to fight it," he shook his head. "but I just couldn't anymore." TK paused. "How did you know?"

"I'm not that dumb, TK," Kari said. "I can put together what goes on around here."

"Love and friendliness are only for the weak!" Danielle jumped down from nowhere. "At least that's what Dark says about it." Danielle looked at the two shocked teenagers, who had jumped back and fallen to the ground when she jumped in. "Didn't mean to scare you two." Danielle helped TK and Kari to their feet at the same time. "Dark said that if I ever needed him all I have to do is..." Danielle put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loud.

Dark and Darkmon jumped down from the sky. 

"Is there something about being high in the air that is so good?" Kari asked. 

Dark ignored her and looked at Danielle. 

"They want to ask you a question," Danielle looked at TK and Kari who were looking at her with a suspicious look. "I wasn't spying on you."

"Do you actually know where this master of the New Breed is?" Kari asked. "And if you do, how long do you think it will take till we get there?"

"Women talk too much." With that, Dark walked away. 

"Dark always knows where he's going," Danielle said. "He probably doesn't have an estimated time of how long it'll take till we get there."

"You sure know a lot about him," TK said. 

"I'm his sister, of course, I know a lot about him." Danielle cocked her head at TK. "Hmph. You don't have that look anymore." Danielle smiled and shook her head when TK and Kari gave her a confused look. "The look you have on your face when you look at me. The one that says that you're going to ditch your girlfriend," she nodded her head towards Kari. "for me." Danielle thought for a moment. "Oh, wait, you said she wasn't your girlfriend."

"She is!" TK blurted out.  

"Okay, she is. I'm going to go look for Dark, you two better head back to the rest of the group." With that, Danielle left to go look for her brother. 

TK and Kari walked back to where the others were resting. Zoe and Tommy had come back with a few pieces of fruit.  Takato was in too much pain to eat, but the others were eating. Takuya and Kouji had come back after walking around and finding no trace of any Digimons. 

"Where's Dark and his sister?" Ryo asked. 

"Dark went off and his sister is looking for him." Kari answered. 

Just then, Dark and Danielle appeared. 

"We best get out of this forest," Danielle said. "Chances are there're more Digimons coming here right now. You guys are lucky they're in no hurry to kill us yet."

"You said 'you guys', you didn't say 'we'." TK pointed out. "Are you saying all of us but you and Dark are pathetic?"

Danielle moved her shoulders up and then back down. 

"You don't even have a Digimon."

Danielle shook her head in pity for him. "Whatever. You can trust what you see and think. It doesn't really bother me. I've learn to confirm things before I speak so I don't look stupid in front of other people's eyes. Saves me the embarrassment," Danielle picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "We should really get going before it turns dark." Danielle took the lead, which everybody thought Dark would do. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

They had managed to walk out of the forest and now they were in a rain forest. 

"Buzz ya'," a giant looking mosquito said, buzzing around them. "Buzz buzz buzz," it said and swooped down towards Danielle, ready to attack. Danielle smirked, jumped, and kicked it in the back when he passed her. Its face crashed into the ground. The Digimon shook its head as it lifted off the ground. "Buzz buzz, didn't see that coming." 

"Sure, you didn't," Danielle looked at TK. "I'm just a useless, weak, and pathetic girl who can't do anything and doesn't even have a Digimon partner to protect me." Danielle walked over to Dark and whispered something into his ear. Dark nodded and backed off. "Well, Mr. Takaishi," Danielle said cheerfully. "I'm gonna prove you wrong and fight this Digimon by myself."

"You're nuts." Rika said. "You can't beat a Digimon."

"I'm sorry, okay?" TK said. "You're gonna get yourself killed."

"Watch me," Danielle pulled out a CD Walkman from her bag. She attached it to her pants, put the earphones in her ears, but didn't press 'play'. Dark leaned back against a tree, showing no signs of worry for her safety. Danielle strapped on her fingerless gloves and stood in front of the Digimon. "Let's play,"

The Digimon charged towards her. Danielle moved slightly, put her hand on its head, and moved over it. The Digimon turned around, angry, and charged towards her. Danielle dropped into a push-up position, turned slightly, and kicked the Digimon from below. 

"She's good," Davis whispered to TK. 

Danielle grabbed hold on the Digimon's abdomen and pushed herself up on it. She sent a hard punch to the back of its neck and it crashed down into the dirt. Danielle cocked her head. "Not a New Breed, there's no scar. Looks like this fight isn't over yet," Danielle back flipped off the Digimon. 

"—digivolves to... Kimomon." A much bigger bug burst out from the smaller one like it was just a suit. The bigger bug looked like a mosquito crossed with a tiger. But this Digimon had a small scar behind its neck. 

"Whoever made you guys must like tigers," Danielle looked over to Dark with he scowled at her. She smiled at him. "I'm just kidding." Danielle jumped, grabbed onto a branch, and swung herself at Kimomon. Her foot thrusting deep into its side. It growled in pain and whacked her with its needle at its abdomen. Danielle managed to land on her feet in a crouching position. Danielle pressed the 'play' button on her CD Walkman, but was hesitant when she did so. "I hate it when I get mad."

Danielle started attacking the Digimon like it was some sort of dance. With ease she sent it flying with a single punch of her fist. "Darkmon," Dark nodded his head towards the fallen Digimon. 

"Triple Flare Shot!" The attack killed the Digimon and loose data floated around. "Date store." The data went into Darkmon. Having finished his job, he disappeared. 

"Are you human?" TK asked Danielle. 

"The music I listen to does things to me," she said as she pulled off her earphones and tossed her CD Walkman back into her bag that was left open on the ground. "Shall we go?" Danielle raised a brow when everybody looked at her with a suspicious look. "What? Never seen a human defeat a Digimon who Digimon themselves can't defeat? It's no big deal. You guys need to chill." Danielle slung her bag over her shoulder and proceeded walking. 

Hours of walking later, Kari walked up besides Danielle. "How did you fight it and not get a single scratch?"

"I told you," Danielle said. "The music I listen to does things to me."

"Can I listen?"

Danielle pulled out her CD Walkman and let Kari listen. 

"What in the word is this music?"

Danielle smiled and shook her head. "I don't know. It's just something I've listened to for a while. Dark gave it to me as a present. He never said what it was and I never asked. That's what you have to know about Dark. He doesn't say, you don't ask. Makes him think badly of you and chances are you never get along with him. Not that anyone has ever succeeded in getting along with him. Not even me."

"Music sounds sad compared to your dancing," Kari said. 

"I don't hear it that way," Danielle took back her CD Walkman. "It's one of the things about me and Dark. We don't hear, see, and think like other people do. People hear sad music, it's a sad thing. People see that somebody doesn't have, lets say a, Digimon, it means they don't have one. But me and Dark don't think like that."

"Who are your parents?"

"We don't parents," Danielle lowered her head. "At least I don't," she whispered. 

"What was that?"

Danielle looked up at Kari. "Oh, nothing."

"What's your name?"

"Dark will say when it's okay to say," Danielle said softly. 

"Does everything you do have to be okay with Dark? You seem to have to ask Dark before you do anything." Kari put her observing to words. It really did seem that she needed to ask Dark whether it was okay before she did it. Like when that giant bug Digimon attacked. She went over to Dark. It was probably to ask him whether it was okay to fight. Somehow it didn't seem like they were really brother and sister. There was something about how they were with each other that seemed that way. 

"Something like that I guess," Danielle looked up into the sky. "Dark hates the sky when it's daytime because of how bright it is, but I like it when it's daytime. Dark likes to sky when it's nighttime because of how dark it is, but I hate it when it's dark. I've always been afraid of the dark since I was young. Dark loves the dark though. I love light, he loves dark. I shouldn't be telling you this." 

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm not allowed to tell anybody anything."

"Did Dark tell you that?"

Danielle shook her head. "Somebody else I don't know."

~*~*~*~*~*~

_*R.J.'s Thoughts* - (R.J.'s thoughts added in a few places in Italics)_

"Don't you have a Digimon?" Kari asked Danielle. 

"Must I have one?"

"No, I was just asking." 

_I can feel my eyes growing intense as I look at her. She hasn't told anyone her name because of Dark. Wait, a minute! Dark, he isn't... but why would they lie. What's going on? Why can't I read his thoughts, can't see his past, can't read his feelings, what's going on? He's empty. There's nothing but pain, sorrow, misery, anger, and hatred in him. That's all I feel from him. What about Danielle? She's filled with fear and sadness; although, she puts on a happy mask to cover it. Why? I shouldn't read her thoughts, but I have to know. *AHHHH!* I don't get it. My body's aching all over. But *gasps* no. Darkness is all there is. Danielle was in great pain when she was young. She's screaming in pain, begging the person, no thing, who's causing her such pain. Pain much to strong for a girl her age to handle, but she..................... I have to tell TK about this. He's the only one who can stop--     _

"We should get going," Danielle said. "It wouldn't surprise me if the New Breeds knew we were here. They're probably on their way to disrupt our trip to their master." Danielle shook her head as she looked at Dark. "No, offense you guys, but... Dark, why did you bother to allow them to come along when they're going to be of no help to us? The New Breeds are immune to any attacks from the DDs, as they called themselves, Tamers, and Frontiers."

"Does that mean I'll do some attack?" R.J. asked, tossing his Patamon up in the air and then catching him. 

_I can't say here in front of Danielle and Dark. I have to wait till I'm alone with TK. It'll have to be soon. But I'm afraid that the Child of Hope and Light will not be strong enough to handle this fight. Let's just hope that her love for him will save us all..._

"I'm not sure," Danielle said. "I haven't seen you in action before."

Just then, I giant Digimon burst onto the scene. It looked really weird because it was part monkey, part tiger. It had blades coming up the side of its body. Its back was covered in spikes, except the part near its neck. The Digimon growled at them as he approached. "I'm Montrimon. I've been sent by my Master to destroy you."

Dark reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device, the small he had pulled out several times. "Perhaps you would consider clearing a spot consider your size." Dark said to the Digimon. 

_That device Dark's holding. It's for control. Control over what? It's for control over Digimons? Digimons? With a 's' behind means more than one. But he only has one Digimon. Control over what others? Danielle knows. I can't read Dark's for some reason, but I can read Danielle's. Tell me, what is it? Danielle knows. Control over the... No! But then why would he? Danielle doesn't know why. If only I could read Dark's mind. But why can't I? I can even read a Digimon's mind, but I can't read Dark's. Every time I try... *screams* I can't read his mind. I *pants* can't. The device is for something else. She knows it for something else but doesn't know what that something else is. She doesn't know how old she is. She doesn't remember anything before she met Dark. All there is are fear, darkness, emptiness, and that's all she remembers before Dark. There're no memories of her past in her head. Like they were removed, or never existed to begin with. Dark has yelled at her before, almost hit her before. She stays with him no matter what. But why would she want to stay with him? Women! They're so hard to understand.  _

"Well, R.J.," Danielle said. "Here's your chance to fight."

"Patamon changes... to Angemon!" The angel-like Digimon charged towards the Digimon that was over twice his own size. 

R.J. thought for a while on what approach was best to defeat. "Angemon, don't use any of your attacks. Just use your staff to attack it." If TK's Angemon's attacks were useless his would be as well. They usually attacked with moves instead of attacking the enemy head on. 

Angemon whacked Montrimon on the head and flew high into the air before Montrimon could attack him back. He flew back down and landed on the neck of Montrimon, who went berserk. Angemon parted the fur on the back of the Digimon's neck to see a small scar. Angemon whacked the scar as hard as he could. Montrimon yelled in pain as his legs gave away and he fell. Angemon flew away. 

"Patamon changes... to Angemon! Angemon digivolves to... HolyAngemon!" HolyAngemon went to attack Montrimon. 

Montrimon growled. The scar on his neck was all the New Breeds weak point. Their master had put in there incase they ever betrayed him. That way he could stop them easily. That R.J. kid must have read his mind and found that out. He smirked. "Looks like I have no other choice but to use the ultimate attack."

"That doesn't sound good." R.J. said. 

"All of the New Breed can use this attack incase of emergency." Montrimon lied his head down on the ground and closed his eyes. "Self-destruct." He whispered. "In ten, nine..." 

"What!" All but Danielle and Dark yelled in surprise. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Henry said. 

"Darkmon, protect." Dark ordered. 

Darkmon nodded and jumped over to Danielle. A dark barrier appeared around Danielle, but not Darkmon. 

"What?" Davis said. 

"Darkmon has the ability to protect anybody with his barriers," Danielle explained. "He can protect as many people or things as he wants to, but Dark doesn't like to be protected. Huh? Darkmon, what gives?" A dark barrier appeared around the area. 

Darkmon grumbled to her. 

Dark jumped into one of the barriers and held his device to it. His device sucked up the barrier, making the barrier disappear. His device glowed black. The other barriers disappeared. 

Just then, the Digimon exploded. The whole place shook as a gigantic blast erupted. R.J.'s Angemon cried in pain when the blast hit him and shattered. R.J. screamed when he saw what happened before he was hit by the blast. The others managed to get to where the trees still stood and dropped to the ground, TK's arm being caught in the blast. Takato's ear was removed by the blast. Davis leg was injured. 

Dark lowered his sunglasses to get a better look at his dusty and smoky surroundings. He put them back up and walked over to where Danielle stood, unharmed, in the barrier. Darkmon stood besides her, unhurt as well. Dark's sleeve had been the only thing that was harmed by the blast. He had been endured in the whole blast but only his sleeve was missing, burnt off. 

TK stood up and grabbed his arm when a sudden pain shot through it. "Argh, my arm." 

"TK, are you okay?" Kari asked. 

Takato was screaming in pain, his hand over his missing ear. 

"R.J.," TK's eyes scanned the area. He saw R.J. lying on the ground. He rushed over to him and dropped to the ground. "R.J., wake up!" TK shook R.J.

The boy's eyes slowly opened and he groaned in pain. "I lied. I'm not really sixteen. I've always been smart." R.J. paused to cough. "Well, this sucks. The fun hasn't even begun. There's something I have to tell you about Da--" _I have to tell him about Danielle now before I die. Wait! I can feel it. I'm not dying. Somebody is killing me on purpose. I can survive the blast, but somebody is trying to kill me even as I lie before TK. He doesn't see it, but I feel it. Somebody doesn't want me to tell him about Danielle. _Before he could finish, he turned into loose bits of data. 

"That happens here," Dark said. 

"People who die here die like Digimons do," Danielle continued. "He's dead."  

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter Ten

Good's Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost

**Chapter Ten**

Kouji pulled off his jacket and handed it to Zoe. It wouldn't be the first time he offered her his jacket. They had left the rain forest and now they were just in open plains. The night was chilly. There was something about the temperature that wasn't right. The thermometer said one thing, but it felt another. 

Zoe had now Kouji's jacket on and Kouji did his best not to show how cold he was. Takuya had pulled on an extra two t-shirts and had his arms in his t-shirt. He had tied on a rope to his bag and strapped it on to himself. Tommy had pulled on a sweater, a very thick sweater. Kari wore one of TK's long sleeved shirts that he had brought along, and her arms were wrapped around herself. TK was wearing an extra t-shirt and was carrying his and Kari's bag as well. He carried one on his back and carried the other in his hand. Davis had on a few t-shirts and was rubbing his cold arms with his hands. Takato was wearing one of Ryo's extra jackets. Henry had on a long sleeved shirt. Rika was wearing one of Tommy's sweaters that was a bit big for him. 

Danielle was just wearing jeans and a thin long sleeved shirt. Dark was dressed in jeans and a black singled, showing off his well developed biceps for a sixteen-year-old.   

"Aren't you cold?" Kari asked Dark. 

Dark didn't answer so Danielle did, "Dark gets really hot." 

Dark came to an immediate halt. "Here."

"In words that we can actually understand would be nice," Rika said. 

"He means this is where we set up camp for the night," Danielle said, setting down her bag. "If we go further up it'll get colder while we sleep. Head back and we might bump into some Digimon we don't want to mess with. Here will be the best spot to stop for the night." 

"How do you know this?" Ryo asked. 

"I don't," Danielle said. "I guess you could say I can read Dark's mind sometimes."

"There's only one problem," TK said. "None of us brought a tent."

Danielle looked at them weirdly. She was stuck with a bunch of idiots, she had to admit. "You guys thought that you would just come here, defeat whatever it is that's evil, and go back? Just like that? And you guys brought the clothes for what then?"

None of them could answer her. 

Danielle took a deep breath in and let it out. "What do we do now?" She asked Dark. "They won't make it pass the night without at least a tent to shelter them. If there's a sandstorm, they're going to go through more than they can handle."

"Darkmon," Dark got to one knee when Darkmon appeared before him. "It's time to play." He whispered into the Digimon's ear. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his device. "It's coming." He stood up and looked at Danielle. "Then we don't have a choice."

"We can't."

"We don't have a choice." He repeated. 

"What's that you're holding?" Kari asked. 

Dark looked down at the device in his hand. "It's called the Dark Device."

"Why?"

A howl caught them off guard and they jumped in surprise. They looked around for any signs of a Digimon but found none. "What was that?" Davis asked. 

"Your tent, I guess," Danielle said. 

All of a sudden, something swooped by but it was too fast for any of them to see. The thing pushed TK and Kari closer, Takato and Henry closer, Rika and Ryo closer, Takuya and Tommy closer, and Kouji and Zoe closer together. In front of each pair was a tent. 

"What's going on?" Zoe asked. 

"You've been paired."

"By whom?"

"Why does it matter? You got a tent. But you can't change who've been paired with or your tent will disappear. Don't ask why."

They all looked at their partners. The ones paired with different genders blushed. 

"Hey, what about me?" Davis half yelled. 

"It's none of my concern." Dark looked over to Danielle who had already set up her tent that she would share with him.  "You guys better hurry up and set up your tents. My sister wasn't hundred percent accurate on my thoughts. The temperature will get colder. These tents are different from normal ones. You could say they give off heat."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Danielle unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off. She wore a white tank top underneath.  Her heart pounded as she got out of her jeans and changed into a pair of shorts. She kept her eyes lowered, never looking at Dark. Her breathing rate had increased. She was scared. She didn't dare look at Dark. 

Dark was sitting across from her. The lower part of his left leg lied on the ground in the position it would be in if he was sitting crossed legged. His right knee was up. His forearm rested on his knee and his head rested upon his forearm. He hadn't done anything about his dressing. 

In the middle of the tent were a few spread out blankets. There were two folded up blankets to act as pillows. 

"I'm going to sleep now," Danielle said, as she crawled under a couple of the blankets. 

Dark looked up at her. "Stop," he whispered. 

She froze. 

Dark went over to her. He put his finger under her chin, tilted her head up, and kissed her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"TK, I said 'stop'!" Kari shoved TK off of her. She backed away from him as she buttoned her shirt he had undone. 

TK placed his hand on his head and shook it, as though snapping out of something. "Kari, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I think that lightning bolt affected you more than both of us thought."

TK stood up. 

"Where're you going?"

"To see Dark," TK answered. "I think he's responsible for my... unnatural actions."

"TK, wait!" Kari rushed out after TK. "I don't think this is such a good idea," she said, catching up to him. "So what if he is responsible for your unnatural actions? Do you think he'll admit it or do anything about it? TK, this isn't you. The real you would stop and think about this."

"Don't you get it, Kari? I'll never be myself if I don't do something about this. Just now," TK lowered his head. "I almost..."

"It doesn't matter, TK." Kari said without thinking. 

"Kari, I could have hurt you! It does matter. Something weird is going on and I think Dark has something to do with it. First off, he brought us here in a very weird way. Second, after proving that we were no match for the New Breed our partners disappeared. Third of all, he seems to know everything. Don't you find that a bit weird?"

"What's going on?" Henry asked, poking his head out of his tent. 

"Nothing," Kari said. 

Henry had a look of disbelief on his face when he popped his head back into the tent. 

TK pulled open Dark's tent and his jaw almost hit rock bottom. 

Dark licked his lips as he moved off Danielle, his hand slipping out from under Danielle's tank top. 

"Dark, why are you kissing your sister?" Kari asked. 

"Simple," he said. "She's isn't my sister."

"Why did you lie to us?" TK asked. 

"Why do I need to tell you the truth?" Dark countered. 

"I need to talk to you," TK said. "in private," he added. 

"Whatever you have to say Danielle can hear. Or is Kari you don't want to speak in front of. There's no point leaving this tent. You can't take me far away enough so nobody can see you beating me up. Or are you afraid they'll see me beating you up."

"I don't care. I just don't want anyone to hear us."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell did you do to me?" TK launched a punch at Dark. 

Dark easily avoided it by ducking. He clenched his fist and punched TK in the gut.  

TK groaned as he fell to the ground. 

Dark adjusted his sunglasses which had fallen slightly. "I know of the lightning bolt, but I wasn't the one who struck you with it. That lightning bolt filled you with evil and provoked any evilness you had within you. That explains your harsh actions, rudeness, and the inability of controlling your anger or any other bad emotions. But what you would have done to Kari if she hadn't had pushed you away can from inside of you. The good part of you would have stopped the bad part of you that wanted Kari so badly."

"How do you know this?"

"Years of torture," His words left a confused look on TK's face.

"How many times have you slept with her?"

"Danielle? Whenever I have to, but if you're talking about how many times I've had sex with her it would be zero. Believe me or not, I have no interest in having sex with her. I don't even know why she's here, to be honest. As you should know by now, the evil part of you or shall I say your selfish emotion is the one that made you ask that question. 'Cause you want her to yourself. Nobody can help the way they think and how they fell. They can only cover it up – control themselves. But with that lightning bolt you can no longer control your bad emotions."

"You did this to me."

"Believe that if you want, but I had nothing to do with it. I'm just here to regain what was taken from me." Dark left TK lying on the ground.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dark pulled out his Dark Device and just stared at it. He was back in the tent with Danielle, who was lying in bed sleeping. He knew she was just pretending to be asleep. She didn't want what happen early to happen again so she was pretending to sleep. Not that sleeping would stop him. It wouldn't surprise him if he had been struck by the same lightning bolt TK had. Maybe had, maybe he hadn't. 

"I'll get you back, I promise." Dark whispered. There was no coldness in his voice, just sadness. He didn't control them, he let his tears flow. "I'll get you back," he repeated. "I'll forgive you. Just come back to me. I don't want to be alone anymore. They had no right to take you from me. He had no right to do that to you. Wait for me, I'll get you back. I promise. I love you..." with his last three words, he fell asleep. 

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter Eleven

Good's Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost

**Chapter Eleven**

"He doesn't know where he's going," TK muttered to Kari. They were somewhere on top of a mountain. The ground was covered in snow that reached their waist, except for Tommy since he was younger and was shorter. It was probably like zero degrees and everybody had on as much clothes as possible. But what made him curious was that when they reached the snow covered area, Dark had started pulling off his clothes till he was left in a pair of Bermudas. His sister was just dressed like it was windy outside. 

Ignoring TK, Kari asked Danielle, "Isn't Dark cold?"

"He can get pretty hot." 

Dark suddenly stopped. His teeth gritted and he clenched his fist, resisting the urge to grab his head because of the pain he felt in it. Now wasn't the time, but he couldn't control it. This was their way of controlling him. He could not betray. To betray would be to forever lose the one he loved most. He had to get her back. "Darn it!" Dark's whole caught fire. 

The DDs, Tamers, and Frontier gang quickly starting pulling off their extra clothes because of the extreme heat. The snow all around them started to melt and the water evaporated. 

"Danielle!" 

Danielle shook her head. 

"Danielle, now!" Dark shot fiercely at her. 

Danielle pulled the bottle of pills out of her pocket and held it to her chest. She shook her head once again. 

Dark started walking towards her slowly. "Danielle!"

Danielle shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. "Please, Dark, no! There has to be another way! You know what these pills do to you! Please, Dark, another way!" She had to force herself to hold her ground. Dark may have the ability to withstand the burning, but if he came close enough she would burn alive. "Please, these pills..."

"Darkmon!"

Darkmon appeared and tackled Danielle, the bottle falling out of her hand. 

Ryo rushed over to Danielle. She pushed him away, more worried if Dark would get the pills than her safety. 

Darkmon picked up the bottle and brought it to Dark. He took the black pills and his flame slowly died down and the pain very slowly started to disappear. "You'll be needing your partner Digimons once we leave this area." Dark snapped his fingers. 

"AHHH!" Patamon came flying from the sky and crashed into a pile of snow that wasn't evaporated by Dark's flame. Gatomon was next to come after and Patamon and then the others. All of them landed with an 'ouch'. 

Each chosen child yelled their partner's named and ran to them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Danielle raised her hand to the cheek Dark just slapped. "I'm sorry..." she said softly. 

Dark grabbed her by her t-shirt and slammed her against the cave wall they were in. "You should have just gave them to me."

(I would have wrote more, but somebody suggested that I write more Takari instead. Well, it's not really Takari. It just has TK and Kari in it). 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damn, it is so cold here." Kari said, sitting down on the cold ground. She looked around and only saw TK. "Where're the others?" She asked, stroking Gatomon from head to the tip of her tail, making her purr. 

"These caves aren't very big so I thought it would be best if we split up a bit." TK settled himself down next to Kari after he set the bags on the other side. "Kari, we need to talk."

"You know, whenever a guy says 'we need to talk' it usually means he's gonna up a relationship with a girl."

TK smiled. "No, I'm not going o break up with you." He assured. 

"Okay, you can talk."

"It's about Danielle."

A frown appeared on Kari's face. "What about Danielle?"

"I think,"

"If I kiss you, will you shut up?" Kari interrupted. 

"I guess it would." 

Kari grabbed TK by his shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"See anything, Patamon." Gatomon asked, looking up at him. 

Patamon flew back down. "No. There's nothing around for miles." Patamon said surely. "AHH!" Patamon was hit by a blast from a Digimon. Patamon was knocked unconscious and was lying on the cold snow. 

The Digimon was more human than animal this time. It looked like a pirate skeleton. "Don't bother to call for your other friends. Cyberdramon didn't put up much of a fight as I hoped he would." He yanked on a rope he had in his hand and the other Digimons came into view, ropes tied around them. "I have information if you want. Your friends wouldn't let me see you so I had to knock them unconscious."

"Why me?"

"You're the best looking."

"I don't date skeletons."

"Don't be mistaken, ma'am," the Digimon said politely. "I do find you attractive as an angel but it's my animal captain who's interest in you. Agree to follow me back to my captain's ship and I'll give you information on anything you wish to know. About the one who created the New Breed, about how to digivolve into your mega form, and so on and so forth and I can even tell you about Dark."

A confused look appeared on Gatomon's face. Why would she want to know about Dark? And how did this guy know about Dark? "All right, I'll go with you."

"Heat Laser!" The red beam went right through the Digimon, in-between his ribs. Darkmon jumped in-between the distance between the skeleton and Gatomon. He growled. 

"That's no way to treat a fellow Digimon."

Darkmon aimed for one of the Digimon's ribs and fired. "Heat Laser!" It hit, but it didn't really have much of an effect on the opponent. "Triple Flare Shot!" The attack hit, but it just went through. Darkmon started to growl. 

"You don't expect to kill me that way, do you?"

"Cat Punch!"

The skeleton Digimon just stepped out of the way. "Come on, you agreed to follow me back to the ship if I give you information. I'm not going to hurt you. I had to hurt your friends because they took action before even asking me what I wanted. I figured your friend Patamon would be the same so I attacked him. No harm done. He'll be fine after a bit of rest."

Darkmon spread his paws and howled. "Darkmon kesu..." his appearance started to peel off and all he was left was green out line and cubicles. "Cybermon."

Gatomon's jaw fell open. He looked something like Guilmon did when digivolving and their appearance was peeled off. 

"Cyber Illusion!" 

"What the!" The skeleton Digimon was sudden surrounded by a green sphere and then it started to shrink, closing in on him. "NO!" He slowly disappeared as the sphere got too small for him. 

Cybermon changed back to Darkmon.   

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter Twelve

Good's Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost

**Chapter Twelve **

Gatomon stared at Darkmon, who was lying on top of a rock. She was freezing and figured he wasn't freezing because he was kind of like fire. His moves had mostly to do with heat. But he had changed. Was it possible to do that? But then again, human becoming Digimon was possible. 

"Darkmon!" 

Darkmon looked at her. 

Gatomon jumped for to his side. "Do you talk?"

Darkmon looked at her then ahead of himself. 

"You don't, do you?"

"Hey, Gatomon, get over here!" Patamon yelled. 

"Coming!" Gatomon yelled back. She looked at Darkmon and went off towards where Patamon and the others were. 

Darkmon's eyes shifted to Gatomon's fleeing back. He growled and disappeared. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, my goodness." Kari said, looking at the gigantic door. "Why can't we just walk around the door?" Kari tried to, but there was some sort of force field blocking her way. 

"And it gets better. The invisible force field just keeps going and going so we have no other choice but to go through the door." Danielle said. "Once we go through the door we're probably going to end up some place other than what's suppose to be on the other side."

"Okay's, let's go." Davis said. Dark grabbed Davis by the collar and yanked him back, making him fall to the ground. "What the heck was that for?"

"We need a key." Danielle said. "That means it's time to fight. There's this Digimon called, don't ask, thegatekeepermon. He's the only Digimon who has the key to open this door. In order to stop the New Breed from over taking the world we need to go through this door."

Dark took out his Dark Device. He grabbed Takuya by the collar and pulled him closer. "Give me your device." Dark said sternly. Takuya reached into his pocket and handed Dark his device. Dark held his Dark Device to Takuya's device and both devices glowed black. He did this with Kouji's, Zoe's, and Tommy's device as well. 

"What was that for?" Takuya asked, looking at his device. 

Danielle was the one to answer. "Now you don't need to do those stupid actions you do when you become a Digimon."

"Huh?" All of a sudden Takuya changed into Agnimon. "What gives?" Agnimon changed back to Takuya. 

Dark held his device out at the others, except TK and Kari. Their devices glowed black. 

"Can't do it on you two," Dark said to TK and Kari. "Would kill you both if I did. Especially, you." Dark directed his gaze at Kari. "Since you're light you can't stand darkness."

"Don't do those stupid actions you do when you slash your cards through the device." Danielle said to them. "It's really stupid and lame. You can just slash the card through normally or you can just will it and they'll digivolve."

"Okay, fine, whatever." Rika said. "So where's this thegatekeepermon?"

"Turn around and head towards the field area, cut through there, and then into the mechanic area."

"Okay, let's go." Davis started in the direction they came from. 

"Can't." Danielle said. 

Davis spun around. "Why the hell not?"

"We need help. Thegatekeepermon is stronger than the Digimons we'll have to face when we go through the gate. He needs to be. We need help. Of course, there's G-Dreammon."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Danielle looked at him. "Oh, I was talking about the Digimon who'll we'll have to face when we past through the gate. He's really powerful."

"How do you guys know all this stuff when they're suppose to be knew breeds? As in so new nobody knows anything about them yet."

Danielle looked at Dark. He nodded and she took out his laptop from his bag. She worked on it for a while before she turned it to face them. She pressed the 'Page Down' button and the screen scroll downwards, showing all sorts of different New Breed Digimons. "It really isn't that hard for Dark to get into the database—"

"Hold on!" TK said. "You mean Dark has all the information on all the New Breeds and he didn't bother to say anything about it?"

"What good would it have done? Without what Dark just did to your devices, you guys stood no chance against any of the New Breeds."

"Can we just go find this help of yours?" Takato said. 

"Fine with me," Danielle said. "He'll probably be in a volcano area." 

"Volcano?" They all questioned. 

"He likes the heat."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I should have figured we were going to go through a desert." TK said to Kari. "Why do I get a feeling that Dark is trying to kill us by either burning us to death or freezing us?"

"You're just paranoid." Kari said. 

"I think he's behind all this."

"That's just your jealousy talking." 

"I am not jealous. Don't you find it weird that when Dark arrived in town so did the New Breed, and he seems to know so much about them, and his Digimon is the only Digimon that can harm the New Breed, and--."

"Okay, so it is a bit weird about all that stuff, but how can he possible be behind all this? What's his motive? I don't think he's case is the same as Ken's."

"He wants to rule the world?"

"Funny." Kari said sarcastically. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dark glanced over his shoulder and then straight ahead. Danielle looked at Dark. "They're talking about us, you know? Dark, maybe you should tell them about your Dark Device. Maybe you should let them win of their own as well. People need confidence to win. If you keep letting them win I'm sure they'll be confident enough to--."

"No. I came too far to lose my mother."

"What about your mother?" Kari asked, coming up besides Dark. 

"Nothing."

To Be Continued

………………. Short and sloppy, we know. But we either do it this way or not finish it at all. We honestly got this story idea from someone else. Dark, Danielle, and Darkmon also came from that person. And it seems that the person who gave us this idea has also gave someone else other ideas. Who da' heck does he come up with so many ideas? Anyways, if any of you have read "The Student" or "Love or Death" you should know who we're talking about……………….


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Good's Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost

**Chapter Thirteen  **

"Is it just me or is it getting hotter and hotter?" Takuya asked. 

"It's probably getting hotter and hotter," Danielle said. "After we pass through this desert we should arrive before a gate. We go through that gate and we'll be in a volcano area. Hopefully, we'll find our help there." 

"Hopefully?" Rika questioned. "As in you're not sure?"

"He doesn't exact stay put." Danielle replied. "He moves so fast sometimes you can't even see. If we're lucky, we'll be able to see him. Otherwise, we have wasted our time coming here." Danielle abruptly stopped walking. "We're getting closer. He's stepped on the sand I'm walking on. There's no doubt in my mind, he's at the volcano area."

"How do you know?" Ryo asked. 

"You could say that I can sense him."

"Is he your partner Digimon?" Takato asked. 

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call him a partner." Danielle admitted. "Let's just say he's not my partner. I just happen to have the ability to sense him." Danielle walked faster to catch up with Dark, who led the way. 

"Hey, Kari," TK said. "When we get through this, remind me to take you on a vacation with me. For one, I really need a vacation after all this is over." TK up at Patamon on his head. "And you too buddy."

Kari shook her head. "Whatever you say, TK."

"No kidding," Zoe said, overhearing what TK had said. 

"How far is this place?" Tommy asked. 

Danielle looked over her shoulder. "You can see the gate already."

Ahead of them were mountains and there was something black amongst the mountains. For some reason, it reminded Tommy of a show he had watched not long ago when they were back home. The Lord of the Rings? It was what he thought, but changed his mind as they got closer. 

"Wow," Davis said when they arrived at the gate. 

"Darkmon."

Darkmon appeared besides Dark. 

"Open the gate." 

Darkmon started to growl and he charged towards the gate. He slammed his head against it, stepped back, and slammed against it again. He repeatedly did the same thing. 

"He's never gonna get that thing open that way," TK said. "Why don't I get Patamon to help?"

Darkmon growled more fiercely at the suggestion. "Speed Dash!" All the red marks on he glowed and he charged for the gate. He slammed into it and it opened. Darkmon looked back at Dark before he disappeared. 

The scenery only consisted of two colors – black and orangey-red. The ground was black as coal with little crack lines in it that showed an orangey-red color beneath. There were also small mountains around as well as several volcanoes. 

TK saw Danielle looking at her hand. "What're you doing?" 

Danielle lowered her hand as she turned her head to look at TK. "Nothing," Danielle replied with a smile. "Well, I can tell you one thing. He's here."

Something zoomed past them, creating a gust of wind and a small trail of fire on the ground. 

"There!" Danielle yelled. "Darkmon, a little help would be nice."

Darkmon appeared and went after the thing that had passed them. He came to a stop, his head moving side to side. He lost track of the fast creature. Something zoomed past Darkmon. He growled and went after the creature. He didn't like to be teased. "Speed Dash!" All the red marks on him glowed and he began to run more than ten times faster. But he still couldn't keep an eye on the fast creature. 

"What's that?" Veemon asked. 

Danielle wolf-whistled. 

A barking echoed. 

Danielle smiled. "Lure, Darkmon!" Danielle called out. 

Darkmon nodded. He went off in the direction he was pretty sure whether the barking came from. He ran far ahead, behind a volcano. 

Danielle reached into her bag and pulled out a chain with a hoop at one end. She tossed the chain and what the others thought was nothing, but a creature appeared. It was dog-like. It had a metal color. It was dark grey. It had some sort of red mask on the front part of his mouth all the way to his eyes. It had an eye patch on his left eye. It was probably part of the mask. It had a silver streak on its head. The chain that Danielle had tossed seemed to have melted into the creature's collar. 

The creature growled. 

Danielle pulled on the chain and the creature pulled back. "Don't be stubborn, boy." She pulled at her hardest. 

The creature pulled back his hardest. 

Danielle mange to reach into her bag and pulled out a zip lock bag. In it contained a raw steak. She opened it and held it out, so the wind would help the smell travel to him. 

The creature stopped pulling and walked to her. 

Danielle slopped the steak back into the bag and put it back into her bag. "You don't eat, boy." Danielle said, scratching him behind the ear. The Digimon made a noise as she scratched behind his ear. 

"What's his name?" Ryo asked. 

"He doesn't have a name." 

"We have him now," Davis said. "Can we go now?"

The doglike Digimon growled and launched himself at Davis, but was yanked back by Danielle who still had a grip on the chain. He made a noise of disappointment. 

"What's with the mask?" Kari asked. 

"He used to run loose, destroying everything in his path. He was never really conscious about what he was doing. With a single attack, he could decimate all. Scared, somebody placed upon him a mask so he could never use his powers again. But once taken off, chances are nobody can ever put it back on. So, it's forbidden to take it off. He doesn't eat, doesn't drink, doesn't sleep, doesn't tire, and doesn't feel anything." 

They all stared. 

Danielle laughed.  "You guys take things to seriously."

"Let's go." Dark said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now we have to walk all the way back." TK muttered. 

"It's not that bad." Kari said. 

"What's the point of us being here? Dark and Danielle are more the ones who are running this show. I'm sure Dark can handle this all on his own. He didn't seem too happy that we wanted to follow him. Remember when we were back home and the new Breeds were rampaging through town? None of our Digimons' attacks did any good. So why are we here?"

"You're paranoid."

"I have to agree with her." Patamon said. 

"Yup." Gatomon agreed. 

"I am not paranoid!"

At the front of the group, "He's getting suspicious about us." Danielle said. 

"Hmph."

"I think we should head another way." Danielle said. "I love you too much to allow--."

A black orb suddenly surrounded both of them and Dark grabbed Danielle by the throat. "Shut up, Danielle. All their powers put together can never match me. I have worked too hard to get her back. I won't allow to screw it up with your stupid little thoughts about being in love with me. I'm so close to getting her back. After we pass the gate, get through the maze, and get to the temple it'll all be over."

He released her. The orb disappeared. "What happened?" Rika asked. 

"We needed some privacy." Danielle said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't remember passing through here." Davis said. They were in a forest. 

"We're taking another gate. There are four doors to the maze. The one we're going to now might be best to take. It's closer to the exit and it's easier to figure out." Danielle said. "I think we better settle down for the night."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Davis, have you seen TK?" Kari asked. 

"No."

"I think I saw him walk off with Danielle." Tommy said. "They went that way." Tommy pointed in the direction he had earlier seen them walking in. "I don't think TK wanted to be followed. I saw him keep glancing over his shoulder as though he was making sure nobody was looking at him or following him. Danielle had her hand wrapped around his wrist and was pulling him into the forest."

"Thanks." Kari walked the direction Tommy pointed in. Why would TK want to be alone with Danielle? What could they possibly be doing or talking about that would need privacy? Kari froze. He could be extremely close to her, that would require privacy. He could be talking about ditching her, that would require privacy as well. But they hadn't really been together for real until not too long ago. Maybe that was why.

Kari heard talking as she continued walking. She saw a small clearing. She peeked out into the open. 

TK was lying on his back, his hands crossed behind his head. Danielle was lying next to him, sideways, her head resting on his midriff. "Danielle, I need to tell you something. I love you."

Kari's whole body tensed. She turned and ran. 

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Good's Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost

**Chapter Fourteen  **

"Are we almost there? Are we almost there? Are we almost there? Are we almost there?" Veemon and Davis repeated over and over and over and over again. 

"Shut up!" Dark said through gritted teeth. His anger grew even more when Veemon and Davis just continued on was their complaining. "Darkmon..." Dark said angrily. 

Darkmon appeared besides Dark. "Grrr," Darkmon stepped in front of Veemon and Davis, giving them not choice but to stop. 

"What?" Veemon and Davis asked. 

"You guys need to learn how to shut up." Dark said angrily. 

"Shoukyaku..." Darkmon glared at Veemon. 

Veemon's winced and he fell down. He rolled about in pain. He opened his mouth to say something but the pain he felt was too painful for him to even say anything. 

"What are you going to him?" Davis demanded. "Stop it!" 

The others just watched Veemon on the ground in pain. 

Davis tried to kick Darkmon but his foot just went through him. Davis punched and kicked, but all his attempts were useless. "Tell him to stop!" Davis yelled at Dark. 

Dark pulled his sunglasses off. "He's as good as dead." Dark squeezed his hand around his sunglasses so hard it broke. 

"If you can defeat Dark," Danielle said. "Darkmon will stop."

Davis charged for Dark and swished a fist at him. Dark stepped aside and Davis stumbled onto the ground. "If you're a leader the world is a complete idiot." Dark looked over at Veemon. He felt somebody hand on his arm and looked back to see Danielle. "Darkmon..."

Darkmon titled his head and looked back at Dark, who nodded. "Data Scatter." Little bits of data from Veemon started scattering around. 

"What are you doing?" Davis demanded. 

"I guess I should explain," Danielle said. "Darkmon can use several 'data' moves. Date Store is when Darkmon gathers an opponent's data inside of him but never uses it. Date Scatter is when he takes certain date from an opponent so he can't digivolve nor use any attacks. There are more but I best not explain them now."

Veemon shook his head and stood up.

"How do you feel, Veemon?" Guilmon asked, concerned. 

"Veemon," Davis said. "Try using Vee head butt."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

A smirk appeared on Darkmon's face before he disappeared. 

After a quick glance at Veemon, Dark continued walking. Such a weak Digimon didn't even deserve to live more or less even exist. But he needed them all to be alive if he ever wanted to get her back. He didn't come this far to get her back only to lose her. As soon as they reached the temple everything he had worked for and gone through would finally be his. 

"Give him back his powers!" Davis said angrily, as he launched himself towards Dark. 

Dark stepped to the side and Davis crashed into the sand of the dessert. "Once a loser, always a loser," Dark said.

The masked dog-like Digimon ran past them. Danielle looked at the Digimon. 

Now as his chance, wasn't it? Now he had a reason to go. "Hey, Dark!" TK yelled. "How do we know you're not the one behind all of this? You seem to know awfully a lot about what's going on. How do we know you're not leading us into a trap? For all we know, you're the one who created the New Breeds. So unless you give me an explanation of how you know so much..." TK didn't know what he was going to do if Dark didn't answer him. If Dark was behind all this he must have a lot of power. 

Dark glanced at Danielle, who was struggling to control the masked dog-like Digimon with a chain. It didn't look like any one of them was winning. He looked back at the group. "You'll do what?" Dark challenged. "Do you want to fight me? All right, come on." Dark stretched out his arms. "Fight me."

TK gritted his teeth. He must have been expecting this. Otherwise, he wouldn't be so calm. What if he did fight Dark? What difference would it make? What if he lost? Would they all die right now? What if he won? Would they all save the world from the New Breed? Better to ask than just to keep wondering. "What happens if I lose?"

"TK!" Kari exclaimed, shock. How could he even consider fighting? 

"We go on."

"What if I win?"

"You win and I'll tell you how I know the New Breed so much. But I will tell you one thing now," Dark said, as he reached inside his back pocket. He pulled out a card a held it up for them to see. It was dark green with black marks on it. "I already have the key for the door. After we're done and I win, we'll go straight to the door."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Danielle turned to face the group. "When we pass this door we're going to be in a maze. We might get separated through the mist that's inside. The Digimon who guards this place creates illusions. Whatever you do, never believe anything you see or hear. It's just one of his illusions. Just ignore what you see and move on. If you can't stand what you see and have an emotional breakdown it's all over for you."

Dark tossed the cark into a small slot in the door. The door creaked as it opened, revealing a smaller door (a normal sized door) that would lead to the maze. "We'll probably all get separated the second we enter."

The masked dog-like Digimon dashed forward, giving Danielle no chance of tightening her grip on the chain before he was inside. "No!" Danielle ran in after the Digimon. 

"Danielle!" TK yelled and ran inside. 

"TK!" Patamon flew in after TK. 

"Darkmon," Dark looked down at his side as Darkmon appeared. He nodded his head towards the door. "Let's go."

Darkmon nodded and headed in, Dark following. 

"I guess we should go in to," Renamon said. 

They all nodded in agreement.   

~*~*~*~*~*~

(All of it starts with them walking alone in mist)

**(Illusions - Kari)**

Although she looked fine on the outside; she felt terrible on the inside. She still couldn't forget what she had heard. How could TK betray her? Not that there was much to betray, but still. If only she didn't let herself fall in love with him in the first place! She'd told herself over and over that they're "romantic relationship" was just an act. But something deep down inside of her wanted it to be more and made her believe it was more than just pretend. How could she allow herself to fall in love with her best friend only to get hurt?

_"You're the only one I want, Danielle,"_

Kari's eyes widen in shock. That was TK's voice. 

**(Illusions – Takato)**

"I wonder how Jeri is doing," Takato thought aloud. He liked her a lot and that was no secret. But he could never seem to work up enough courage to ever really ask her out. Maybe ask her out as friends, but never as a date. He tried, but he'd always change his mind halfway and say something else. He remembered how sad she was when Leomon died, remembered all she'd gone through because of D-Reaper. He was still young, but he knew he was in love with her. He didn't want to see her with anybody else but himself. 

_"Don't be such a baby," a cheery voice said. _

Takato's eyes widen. It was Jeri's voice. He turned towards the voice and he looked at what seemed to be a door leading to a park. The image seemed to be zooming in. He could see a playground. His eyes widen in surprised when he saw Jeri and with a guy. The guy was sitting on a swing and Jeri was sitting on his lap. She was smiling, her arms wrapped around his neck. 

_"Kiss it and make it better?" The guy said with a grin. _

_Jeri's smile only grew. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. _

**(Illusions – Izumi)**

Maybe she should just tell Kouji how she felt about him. What if he didn't love her back? Would that ruin their friendship? Did she really want to take that risk? But he'd always been kinder towards her than anybody else. That had to mean something. What if it was just because she was a girl and he looked down on her? What if he already had a girlfriend? She didn't know what to do. Maybe she should tell him. She'd still have Takuya. 

_"I think we should tell the others," a voice said. _

Izumi's eyes widen. It was Takuya's voice. 

_"I don't think we should," another voice said. _

Izumi gulped. It was Kouji's voice. She turned around ands he looked at what seemed to be a door leading to a room with both Takuya and Kouji inside. They were both half dressed. Kouji was lying down on a bed and Takuya was sitting on the bed next to him. Izumi eyes widen even further when Takuya leaned down to kiss Kouji and Kouji did nothing to stop him. 

(I'm only going to do one for each season)

~*~*~*~*~*~

TK couldn't see through the mist. Everything around him was white as snow. Now he was separated from the others and he had no idea what to do. He shouldn't have run in after Danielle. Dark would have probably had more chance finding her. But if Dark was a part of this, wouldn't that mean Danielle was too. He didn't know and everything time he thought about it, it gave him a headache. 

"TK, slow down!" Patamon said, as he flew over to TK. 

"It looks like we're lost." TK stretched out his hand forward and touched a wall. "It's a dead end." He shook his head. "I forgot this was a maze. We better go back." He wanted for a response from Patamon or for him to land on his head, but he didn't. "Patamon?" TK turned around to see that Patamon was gone. "Patamon, where'd you go?"

_"Such power," a voice echoed. "Such evil I sense in you." An evil laughter echoed. "How much pain can you take?"_

TK's body tensed when he felt a sudden pain go through his whole body. He started to feel hot. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Darn you." Danielle muttered, as she looked around. "Where in the world did you run off to?"

_"Dark, please stop it."_

Danielle turned and saw what she feared. She was in the dark with Dark. He was beating her. No matter how much she begged, he didn't stop. She feared the dark, she feared Dark, and she feared being alone. 

Another Dark appeared, a dark sphere surrounding him, and he moved his hand about, clearing the mist. The scene of Dark beating her disappeared. "Never believe anything you see." Dark said, as he walked pass her. "Darkmon."

Darkmon, who was besides Dark, nodded. He put the same sphere Dark had around Danielle. 

The mask dog-like Digimon appeared out of nowhere. He got onto his back and rolled about like a playful puppy. 

Danielle glared at the Digimon. "Darn dog," she muttered. 

The dog rolled onto his belly and titled his head. 

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Good's Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost

**Chapter Fifteen   **

"Interesting nightmare," Danielle said to Kari after Dark had erased her nightmare from view. "I suppose this means you heard TK declare his love for me. I won't steal him from you. I have no interest in TK whatsoever so you can relax. Anyways I would never do that with TK, nor would I act like that with him or anybody else for that matter," Danielle said, referring to Kari's nightmare. 

Kari blushed. It was time to change the subject. "How did Dark get rid of... whatever you call it?"

"Dark doesn't have any fears, therefore, he can overcome anybody else's fear." Danielle explained. 

"What do you fear?"

Danielle brow frowned. "We better go get the others before they sink into the worst nightmares. I don't think they remembered what I said. Besides, Kari, remember what I said? Nothing you see in real, it's just an illusion."

"Kari!" Gatomon said, running towards her. She jumped and Kari caught her. "How come you ignored me? It looked as though your mind was somewhere else. And when that scene of TK and Danielle appeared a force seemed to be pushing me away and I lost sight of you."

"These illusions don't apply to Digimons." Danielle said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dark stood in between the doorway and Takato. The doorway disappeared. "I have a feeling all these fears have to do with love." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Love again," Dark said with disgust after blocking Izumi from her nightmare. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

After rescuing the others, minus TK, they set out to find TK. Some of them had rather interesting fears and even fantasies. Not only did this place show their fears/nightmares it also showed what they desired/fantasized most. Rika had blushed when the others had found out what she fantasized about. Luckily for her, Ryo hadn't been rescued yet. 

"Where do you think TK could be?" Henry asked. 

"Darkmon," Dark ordered. 

"Darkmon kesu," Darkmon changed into Cybermon. "Cybermon." The black sphere around Dark and Danille disappeared. Cybermon looked around, his eyes scanning. He started to walk in the direction he saw fit. "Grrr," he growled as he came close to what he saw. Changing into Cybermon gave him certain abilities. 

Cybermon changed back into Darkmon when they came into view of TK. He was lying on the ground with his clothes torn. Patamon laid not for away, unconscious. 

"TK!" They all yelled and ran to him. 

"Don't touch him," Dark said when Kari reached out to touch him. "Especially you." Dark walked over to stand over TK's body. He looked down at TK's cut and bruised face. "Perhaps the lightning of evil that struck him ended up killing him after all," Dark said and they all gasped. "He's not dead yet though. Anybody willing to carry him? He needs to get to the temple." 

"I'll carry him," Davis said. 

"First kill G-Dreammon."

"You mean me," a kiddy voice said. A cat-like Digimon jumped into view. "Meow," G-Dreammon said. 

"He looks pretty easy to defeat," Davis said. "He's no bigger than Gatomon."

Gatomon glared at Davis. 

"Knock yourself out." Dark stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Guilmon," Takato said. 

Guilmon nodded. "Fireball!" 

The attack went through G-Dreammon. "Sorry, but only physical attacks work on me and I move pretty fast." All the Digimons looked at each other and charged for G-Dreammon. "You're," he ducked. "no match," he ducked again. "for me." He avoided all their attacks. 

The masked Digimon charged forward and tackled G-Dreammon. 

"Bad dog!" Danielle scolded. 

The masked Digimon looked back at her and shook his head fiercely, showing his discomfort of the mask on his face. 

They all raised a brow when they saw that G-Dreammon was already knocked out. "That was pathetic."

"Yes, it was."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, my goodness," Takuya said when they got through the maze. "We're back in the dessert." It was dark. Thunder rumbled and it started to rain. "Oh, goodie."

"At least we can see the temple," Kari said, looking ahead. 

Dark clenched his fist. He'd get her back soon. It'll all be over soon. 

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Good's Failure! Hope and Light Is Lost

**Chapter Sixteen    **

"Creepy," Tommy said, as they walked through the ruins of what was once a small city. "If I was here a few years ago I'd be clinging to Takuya." He remembered crying his eyes out on the train. He was such a crybaby back then and laughed and joked about it now. "Wonder what happened to this place." He thought aloud. 

"I had a lousy childhood," Dark said. 

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?" Tommy asked. 

Dark remained quiet for the rest of the time it took to walk to the temple. The others remained quiet as well, wondering about what Dark had said. The masked Digimon had run off somewhere again. It made them wonder how that Digimon could be of use. He was always running off and Danielle was always, well sometimes, chasing after him. Although they were all curious, they kept to themselves. When they reached the temple, Davis did as Dark said and laid TK on the ground. Izumi who had been carrying a still unconscious Patamon remained carrying him.  

TK's face winced and his eyes slowly opened. He sat up, a hand on his throbbing head, and looked around him. "What in the world is going on? Where am I? What happened to me?" His free hand (the one that wasn't on his head) was on the ground to keep him in a sitting position. "Temple," TK said softly. "We're here."

"Remember when you were struck by lightning?" Dark asked. 

TK looked at Dark. "How can I forget? Not everyday I get struck by lightning."

"That lightning, I think I've said before, contained evil. It put and triggered evil within you. Every minute you hated me, every time you had a bad thought about anything, and every time you accused me the evil within you grew stronger. You were used as a vessel to store evil as power. And yes, I was the one who created the New Breed. As a child I've drawn my own Digimon."

"Does you story give us a reason why you said you had a bad childhood?" Renamon asked. 

"Everything you dream and fantasize about has to do with love. Everything you do is based on love. You," Dark directed his gaze at Rika. "You dreamed and fantasized about being with Ryo." Ryo looked at Rika with a raised brow and she turned her head so he couldn't see her blush. "You," he looked at Kari. "You love TK so much you feared that you would lose him. You guys love your family and that's why you risk your life to save them. That's why you're here, isn't it?" Dark rubbed his temple. "I do this for love."

They all looked at Danielle. She blushed and looked away, embarrassed, even though she knew it wasn't so. 

"No. I do this out of love for my mother."

"You're mother?" They all questioned. 

"After this, it's all over. I get my mother back and Danielle goes home." Dark looked at Danielle for a while before he looked back at the group before him. "Child of Light and Child of Hope," Dark whispered, but said it loud enough so they could hear him. "That's all they want." Dark said, walking backwards, away from them. 

"Who's 'they'?" TK asked. 

_"The..." A childish voice said. _

_"Three..." A normal voice said. _

_"Voices..." An eerie voice said. _

They all looked at the temple, where the voices were coming from. But there was nobody there. 

_"Thank you..."_

_"Child of..."_

_"Hope..."_

"Huh? Me?" TK pointed to himself. "What did I do?"

_"The power of evil you possess..."_

_"We need it..."_

_"To realize..."_

TK tense when he felt pain surge through his body. Soon the pain was too unbearable to stand and he fell to his hands and knees. A black force field appeared around him to keep anybody from helping him. Was it going to end this way? Did evil really win? He heard Kari's faint voice calling out to him. He also heard the others calling his name. But why were their voices getting softer and softer? Were they getting further and further away? Or were their voices getting tired? He didn't know what was going on. All he felt was the pain. 

TK fell onto his front and three black beams coming from TK zoomed into the temple. 

A child walked out.

A person walked out. 

An old person walked out. 

The force field around TK disappeared and Kari went to his side. She turned him over and shook him. "TK? TK, wake up! TK, please wake up."

"It's..."

"No use..."

"He's dead..." 

They waved their hands and all the Digimon partners went flying back and hit against the ruins. The Frontier gang suddenly changed and went flying back as well. When Fairymon hit against a wall, she dropped Patamon. When he hit the hard ground, he woke. He slowly got to his feet. It took him a while to realize what was going on. When he spotted TK, he ran over to him. 

Kari looked at the three people through the tears that brimmed in her eyes. "What's your reason for doing this?"

"Quite obvious..."

"Isn't it?"

"We want to rule all..."

They stretched out their hands towards her. A black aura surrounded her. They lifted their hands and she lifted off the ground. "Why am I always a part of this?" Kari said through gritted teeth. The aura or whatever was around her seemed to be constricting. 

"Hey! You're forgetting about us!" Davis yelled. 

Using their free hands, they waved it at Davis and the others. Bars came out of the hard ground and formed a cage. 

They all glared at Davis. "Now look what you've done."

"We aren't..."

"Going to..."

"Kill you..."

They snapped their fingers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

(I know nothing of soccer and I don't like soccer)

Davis received the ball that a teammate passed to him. He quickly moved towards the goal. It was just another Sunday hanging out with his friends. He'd met his best friend, Ken Ichijouji, when he accidentally hit him with a soccer ball. His other best friend was Takuya Kanbara, who he had met when he played against another soccer team. His third and last best friend was Takato Matsuda, who he'd known since childhood. 

After the game, the four best friends went to a small café for a drink. While drinking, they spotted a group of four girls sitting not far away from them. One of them had long blonde hair, the second had lavender hair, the third have reddish (I think its reddish) colored hair, and the fourth had brown (I think it's brown) hair.

"I call dibs on the blonde," Takuya whispered to his friends. 

"You can't." Takato said. "That's Kouji Minamoto's girlfriend. Kouji is like the coolest kid in school and not to mention the riches. If he catches you with his girl, you're dead meat."

"Well, this Kouji person isn't here. Besides, I'm just going to do a little flirting. I'm not going to do anything drastic like asking her out on a date. You need to chill, man. Now watch this," Takuya moved out from his seat and walked over to the girls. "Hello, ladies." 

Takuya was moved aside by Takato. "Sorry," he said to the girls and then moved away with Takuya. "You're going to get yourself into more trouble than you can handle."

"I just wanna know what her name."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You got what you want," Dark said. 

"Oh, yes..."

"The..."

"Child…"

"Have you forgotten what you promised me?"

"Of course..."

"Not, my..."

"Dear sweet child..."

The normal person and older person went inside the child. "We promised you your mother. But, our dear child, your mother is dead. We do not have such power to bring her back to life. Your time line has been changed. The destined ones are no longer. With a snap of our finger, every thing has changed. The Kamiya's no longer had a boy and girl. All they had was a boy. The Ishida's no longer had two boys. They only had one."

The child changed to the young aged adult. "Danielle is mine. She always has been since the beginning."

The person changed to an old person. "Your duty is done." The old person waved her hand and Darkmon disappeared. 

"You lied to me." Dark said. 

"Back to your time of nothing," The old woman waved her hand and Dark disappeared. 

"NO!" Danielle yelled. "He doesn't have a time to go back to now. The past has been changed. He probably doesn't exist anymore. You sent him to nothing."

The old woman changed to the young adult. "Go back to the dark Danielle and wait for me." He waved his hand and she disappeared. "Go home." He said to the masked Digimon. 

The masked Digimon turned and ran. 

"Down to the ground, boy," The ground opened up and swallowed TK. The person turned and went back inside the building where they had brought in Kari earlier. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

TK shook groaned as he rolled over. His whole body was aching like crazy. He felt terrible. What in the world happened to him? It was a few minutes before things started to register into his head.  He wasn't dead. He'd heard those three people say he was dead, but he wasn't. It looked like goodness has failure. Hope and Light is lost. 

The End


End file.
